I Am The Man Who Can Never Die
by Medilia
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting a strange monster when they run into the mysterious Jack Harkness and his partner Ianto Jones. Who are they? And What do the angels want with them? Please review
1. Chapter 1

**S4 of Supernatural between 'It's a terrible life' and 'The Monster at the end of this book'.**

**Between Doctor Who season4 and Before Torchwood Season3.**

**Chapter 1: Captain Harkness and Mr Jones.**

**A/N: So here is my new story. I am writing well ahead of my updates so I'll probably finish it before you guys even start seeing double digit chapters =) A big thanks to my awesome Magda who reads over my work and helps me write. Couldn't do this story without her.**

They had been tracking the creature for days, neither of them knew exactly what it was and Bobby had been no help at all. The Impala pulled up in front of the warehouse and parked, the lights were flicked off and the engine was killed. The passenger door opened followed by the driver side door, "Dean we don't even know what we're dealing with!" Sam tried to reason with his brother.

Dean opened the trunk followed by the hidden compartment, "We've got silver bullets, rock salt, irons blades and dead man's blood. At the very least we are slowing it down."

Sam sighed loading one of the sawn off shotguns and pumping it, "I have a really bad feeling about this."; he shut the boot and followed Dean into the warehouse, guns at the ready and torches out.

They opened the door and stepped inside the darkened warehouse, they were greeted by soft growling noises. Just from the sound of the growling the brothers knew they were facing several of these creatures, "We're out numbered," Sam whispered.

"So?"

"So, we don't know what we're facing," Sam snarled a little too loudly.

The growling increased and their hearts sank, back to back they moved their torches around watching the strange creatures slowly approaching them. Growling, snarling. The brothers had no choice but to open fire. Rock salt did nothing although the bullets were able to kill the creatures as long as their aim was true for a few minutes it seemed as if the brothers were winning, that was until their bullets ran out and they were left practically defenceless.

The creatures closed in around them, "Hey, Dean, just so you know, you were an awesome brother."

Dean laughed humourlessly, "You did good Sammy, real good."

Death was seconds away when the sprinklers turned on and a strange smelling liquid fell upon them as a mist. The creatures let out cries of distress before they collapsed to the ground. The two brothers looked at each other in confusion as the sprinklers turned back off.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked quietly.

The doors to the warehouse flew open, "I think we need to make some adjustments to the formulae. That one caused them pain," Sam and Dean watched as a man in a great coat entered the warehouse followed by a young man in a suit. He paused to observe the scene of unconscious creatures surrounding two men, "Ianto, we'll also need two low doses of retcon. Have you contacted UNIT yet?"

"They assured me that they were five minutes away," the man's voice was controlled and proper, it reminded Dean of an English butler, "I can deal with the retcon."

The American nodded, "Good. Now," he clapped his hands together looking straight at Sam and Dean, "You two need to be removed and interviewed."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded speaking for the first time since the two stranger arrived.

The American man in the great coat smiled broadly, "How rude." He walked across the concrete floor to the two young men, he offered his hand politely, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Now, I understand you'll have a lot of questions about what you witnessed. So, if you'd just follow my associate Mr Jones, everything will be taken care of."

The man in the suit stepped forward, "Please follow me gentlemen," he gave a polite smile.

Sam and Dean passed a look between them before following the man; they missed the look between Captain Harkness and Mr Jones. The Winchesters followed Mr Jones outside and into the cold night. A black SUV was parked beside the Impala which Mr Jones walked towards and opened the back. It was filled with containers. Mr Jones dragged one towards him and opened it. It was an esky filled with assorted drinks.

"Please, help yourselves," Mr Jones smiled politely, giving them an expectant look. The brothers each took a beer which they started to drink, "Now, I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind?"

Dean swallowed down a mouthful of beer, "Let's not play games," he put his sawn off shot gun down in the back of the SUV, "We're hunters, just like you."

"Hunters?" Mr Jones cocked his head to one side, "I'm afraid, I am not following you."

Sam and Dean passed a look between them, "How did you know how to defeat those things?" Sam demanded.

Mr Jones looked down at the beers before back up at the brothers, "It's my job to know these things. The question I need to ask is why were you two facing weevils with guns? I doubt you stumbled upon them. You were somewhat prepared."

"We're hunters, we hunt the Supernatural. We were just doing our jobs too," Dean growled in frustration. They were all dancing around and avoiding straight answers, "Now I've told you who we are. Who are you?"

"Captain Harkness and I are part of Torchwood," Mr Jones answered simply.

"And what's Torchwood? Some government organisation?" Sam was really curious now.

"Torchwood is outside the government and beyond the police. Our job is to arm the human race against what is to come," Captain Jack Harkness came to stand beside Mr Jones. There was the sound of engines and tyres. The captain grinned, "The cavalry is here."

Four black vans pulled up each one with 'U.N.I.T.' written along the side, "Excuse me," the captain turned to the men piling out of the vans, "Okay we have about forty weevils, of those five are injured and ten are dead. They are unconscious for now but we need them secured immediately. We will handle the witnesses. Let's move!"

The men saluted the captain and entered the warehouse. Captain Harkness turned to face the brothers smiling brightly. Dean scowled, "Alright if your Torchwood and this UNIT are so great how come we've never heard of you before?"

The captain and Mr Jones shared a knowing look, "Torchwood usually operates in the UK and the UK alone, as for UNIT, secret organisations like to remain secret. In the old days they were the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, they are now the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, still attached to the UN so no one questions it," Jack shrugged his shoulders.

A sickening feeling suddenly attacked Sam, "So why are you telling us all about this?"

Mr Jones cleared his throat, "Retcon is a memory drug. It usually blocks out the last twelve waking hours of your memory once whoever it's administered to falls asleep." He eyed the drinks and smiled at the half empty bottles.  
>Dean's heart began beating; he finally felt that something was wrong. But it was probably nothing. The beer tasted bitter though. Realisation dawned on Sam. He looked over to his brother and saw he realised it too. Mr. Jones smiled at them, Dean felt like if he was pitying them.<p>

"We won't fall asleep so soon." Sam snarled, throwing the beer bottle into the shrubs with disgust.

It was now the 'Captains' turn to smile, "That beer did not only contain beer and retcon, but also a mild-sedative, my own recipe." he winked.

Sam and Dean were stunned into silence unsure of what to do or say, finally Dean regained his voice and composure, "Come on Sammy, we're leaving."

The Captain moved quickly to step in front of Dean, "I can't let you do that. If you drive away from here you might kill someone on the roads."

"I'll take that chance," Dean growled side stepping Jack.

"Seriously, you are going to endanger people's lives because of me?" The captain stepped in front of the car to stop Dean opening the door, "I am giving you two options, one you and your brother fall asleep here on the ground. I will then put you in the car and you will wake up in the morning with no idea what happened or why you are there. Or, option two. Give me your car keys and tell me where you are staying. I will get you and your car there and you will wake up in the morning none the wiser."

"No! Get out of my way!" Dean went to shove the Captain but he was slammed back against the car by the same man. Too busy struggling against the Captain Dean did not notice when his keys for the car and his motel room were removed, "Let go of me!" Dean slugged the Captain in the jaw.

Mr Jones grabbed onto the Captain and pulled him back, "Jack that's enough!" he cried managing to drag him away from Dean.

"Fine," Jack shook his head, "Go! Go on! Kill somebody!"

"Just feel lucky that I am not killing you," Dean snarled turning back to the car and fishing for his keys from his pockets.

Jack walked back over to the SUV and handed the keys over to Mr Jones and gave him a small smile, "A motel room," he said in a low voice, "be much better to use, then the bed in the UNIT barracks. What do you think Ianto? You. Me. Motel room?"

Ianto's lips quirked, "When all this is over I'll take you up on that."

Jack nodded glancing over to the brothers, Dean was cursing while Sam was demanding an explanation on how the hell he had lost the keys, "Once they have fallen asleep we'll move them to their motel."

"I'll drive their car," Ianto said immediately.

Jack pouted, "But, when do I get the opportunity to drive a car like that?"

"Never. You'll get over excited and crash it. I am driving the 1967 Chevrolet Impala."

A UNIT soldier approached the two men and saluted to Jack, "Everything has been cleaned up sir. We will take the Weevils back to head quarters and you can deal with them when you get there. Is there anything else you require, such as assistance with the witnesses?"

"No, we've got it under control," Jack saluted the soldier, "Dismissed," the soldier saluted back before climbing into one of the vans.

Jack leant back against the SUV while Ianto packed up the back the esky and other bits and pieces. He carefully lifted Dean's gun and showed it to Jack, "Should probably give this back, but not right now," he stowed it in the back of the car.

Jack chuckled as he watched the brothers trying to pick the lock on their car, it was obvious he had been too loud because Dean spun around to look at him, "Give me my keys."

"Don't have them," Jack pulled out his pockets producing only the keys for the SUV and a bottle of retcon pills.

Dean stepped forward to attack but stumbled slightly, "Gah!" he clutched his head.

"Easy there tiger," Jack replaced the items into his pockets, "I'd say you have a few more minutes left. Get comfortable."

Dean collapsed onto the ground and his brother ran to his side, they both yawned while glaring at Jack and Ianto.

Jack shrugged, "Or less."

Ianto removed a stopwatch from his pocket, "Three…Two…one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: That thing in the corner of your eye**

**A/N: 5 Alerts in 24 hours and 1 review. Put me in a good mood so here is the next chapter. Some more reviews would be nice though. I really want to know what people think. Also a big thanks to Magda who actually wrote part of this chapter for me.**

**A/N: With this chapter I used Torchwood 'Everything Changes' as a reference for how the retcon would wear off for Sam. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this last time. I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who or Supernatural –sobs-**

Dean groaned as the sun filtered through the blinds and onto his face, he had a killer headache and waking up was the last thing that he wanted to do. He rolled over burying his face in his pillow letting out another groan trying to remember the previous night. But there was nothing, nothing at all. 'How drunk was I?' he thought as he finally managed to open his eyes and look around the motel room. For some strange, unknown reason he and Sam had swapped beds and stranger still it was almost noon and Sam was still lying in his bed asleep. Carefully Dean sat up rubbing his tired eyes, "Sammy, wake up," he winced his own voice aggravating his head ache.

A groan passed Sam's lips as well, "Dean? What happened last night?" he struggled to find a memory of the previous night but came up with nothing. Not even a blurred image entered his mind.

"I dunno. We got drunk?" it seemed logical enough to Dean.

Sam sat up frowning, "I don't think so…" there was something eating away at his mind, something happened the previous night, but what?

Dean stood, "Well while you figure it out I am going to have a shower," the elder brother stumbled his way into the bathroom turning on the shower and shutting the door.

Sam let out a puff of air and fell back onto his bed closing his eyes and searching desperately for the missing hours of his memories.

"Dean, what is the last thing you remember about yesterday?"

Dean half swallowed his egg and bacon roll, "Sam, seriously why do you keep going on about this? We must of gotten drunk. Let it go."

"Just answer the question," Sam snapped in frustration, "Because I don't know about you but I know that something is wrong. I can't shake this feeling, no matter what I do I can't get rid of the feeling that something is wrong, that we are forgetting something important."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I remember leaving our motel room to go and meet Edgar Owen and that's it," Sam's brow knitted together and Dean couldn't help but continue on with the subject he had previously been avoiding, "Why, what do you remember?"

Sam picked up his coffee and took a sip of the bitter, cheap brew, "I remember arriving at Edgar Owen's house, but I don't remember going in or anything like that," he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>The door of the diner opened and closed quickly, but Sam could feel the heat from outside. The man who had just entered looked around for a table, more than once did their gazes cross. Sam looked down at his drink. They must of drunk a lot last night to forget so much. He looked back up, that man, something felt wrong about him.<p>

"Sammy, did you hear me?" Deans face was closer than he remembered a couple of minutes ago, his older brothers eyes searched his, his face showed worry.

But it all disappeared when Sam asked him, "What?"

"I think we should call Bobby. And try to get a hold onto Cas." Dean repeated.

Sam nodded. His lips sat absent mindedly on the rim of his coffee cup. His eyes fell back to the man who had come in just before; he was sitting next to the door, his jacket laying next to him while he ate lunch and drank the bitter coffee they served. Sam's eyebrows furrowed, _'Please follow me gentlemen.'_ a misplaced memory creeped up. Misplaced and foreign. He didn't know the face that had pronounced those words. He sighed loudly as he put back his cup; it was probably Edgar Owen when they had visited him the day before. Something felt odd. Everything felt old since the moment he woke up in Deans bed.

"We'll go back to the motel, check out, call Bobby and head to his place. We'll call Cas when we arrive there." Dean said between mouthfuls of his second egg and bacon roll.  
>Sam looked at him with disgust. He had never liked his brother's eating habits. He kept on stealing glances to the man in the suit. His mind ached with trying to remember why he seemed so familiar. No, not him. That suit. He's seen a suit similar to that one. He was annoyed, not only by the fact he couldn't place the reason of the familiarity of the suit nor the fact he was getting bothered by a stupid suit, but the fact he couldn't remember anything after getting out of the car in front of Edgar Owens house. Sam let out a small growl of frustration.<p>

* * *

><p>"Neither of us remembers anything after yesterday afternoon," Dean explained to Bobby over the phone, "I'd say we got smashed but we were really busy and our memories both cut out around the same time… so we called you at seven? That is four hours after we headed to Edgar Owen's house," Dean lay back on his bed as he listened to Bobby talking on the other end of the phone.<p>

Sam was sitting on his lap top at the small table in their room. The internet was painfully slow causing Sam's mind to wonder along with his eyes. He ended up gazing out the front window at the parking lot. A black SUV pulled out of a parking space in front of one of the hotel rooms. Sam frowned squinting at the car, the sound of glass bottles clinking against each other came to the forefront of his mind. Shaking his head the youngest Winchester boy turned back to his lap top drumming his fingers on the table.

Behind Sam, Dean hung up the phone, "Well Bobby says the last time he spoke to us we were getting ready to go to a warehouse in the old industrial area. So, I say we go see Edgar Owen again and get the address," he swung his legs over the side of the bed, "And Cas is being as helpful as ever."

Sam closed the laptop and picked up the keys from the table throwing them to Dean. The older Winchester caught it one handed while pulling on his leather jacket. Sam picked up his own jacket pulling it on as he grabbed the motel key and stowed it in his pocket before heading out into the parking lot. Sam slid into the passenger seat of the car while Dean climbed into the driver's seat, "Who drove us to Edgar Allen's house?"

Sam raised his eyebrow, "You did. Why?"

Dean began to adjust the seat, "Because my seat is way too far back. Some long legged freak sat in it last," he smirked at his brother.

Sam couldn't help but laugh, "Just because you're a jealous short ass. Maybe I drove after we left Edgar Owen's?"

"Maybe," Dean finished adjusting his seat, "Okay, to Edgar Owen's."

Sam reached forward picking up his notebook that he planned to use on when they visited Edgar Owen. The engine of the Impala came to life and Dean began to reverse, while Sam flicked through the notebook, "Or we can go to the address written down?"

Dean grinned seeing the black note book, "Good ol' Sammy," the engine roared as he pulled out of the motel parking lot and onto the highway.

* * *

><p>The warehouses were lined up in blocks, well ordered and easy to sort through, "Number fifty-three?" Dean checked with Sam who confirmed it. The Impala pulled up in front of the warehouse and the brother's climbed out, "Ringing any bells Sam?"<p>

Sam looked around at the warehouse, there was a strange feeling in his gut, "I have a sense of déjà vu," he walked towards the warehouse and began to pick the lock, "We went inside. I know we did," he informed Dean, the lock clicked and the younger Winchester straightened up pushing the door open.

A strange smell invaded Sam's nostrils, _'I think we need to make some adjustments to the formulae. That one caused them pain'_ Sam looked around there was something he was missing, he could feel it. There was something there that he just couldn't see. Sam moved further along the concrete floor looking down at it as he went. There were faint traces of blood, something on the far side of the warehouse caught Sam's eye. He stood up and carefully walked towards it. A silver bullet, one of their silver bullets.

Sam held the bullet up for Dean's inspection, "We were here last night. I can feel it."

Dean frowned, "Then why the hell don't we remember?" he demanded.

'_Retcon is a memory drug. It usually blocks out the last twelve waking hours of your memory once whoever it's administered to falls asleep.'_

_Captain Jack Harkness…_

_Torchwood…_

"Dean, I remember, come on. We have some research to do."

* * *

><p>"So, they called themselves Torchwood?" Dean paced up and down the motel room while Sam typed away on his lap top.<p>

"Yeah, said they were from the UK, I believe that for the guy in the suit but the Captain was definitely American. Captain Jack Harkness, he called himself," Sam explained as he hacked into the government networks and typed the name in. He then clicked over onto another tab, "So far all I can find on Torchwood are conspiracy theories."

"Like what?" Dean asked sitting down on the chair across from Sam.

"Ah, this guy says that Torchwood stole his memories. Someone commented saying that Torchwood saved them from an alien. Seriously Dean, this stuff is just weird."

"You're telling me, what I am wondering is why you remember this and I don't?"

Sam shook his head, "I have no idea. But I think if we can find them we can get some answers," he clicked back over to the other tab, "One result for Captain Jack Harkness. An American who fought for the British in World War II, his plane was shot down but he mysteriously survived. Went missing during the London Blitz and is assumed dead," Sam frowned, "Can't be him then. He was in his forties, maybe a little younger."

"Have you checked UK records?" Dean asked getting frustrated with this whole situation.

Sam began to type away once again, "I am checking right now," he assured his brother. Once the search began Sam flicked back over to the pages of Torchwood, "Okay, here is something interesting. This blogger wrote, "They are trying to keep it hidden. Everything is been erased. But I know they exist because I was there. I was one of them. Never forget Canary Warf. Remember it. Remember Torchwood and the Doctor."

"What is Canary Warf?"

"No idea."

Dean ran a hand through his hair, "We're running around in circles Sam!"

"I know. But we need to know who these guys are," Sam found no results for Captain Jack Harkness in UK records, "This Captain Jack doesn't even exist. He probably gave us a fake name."

"Back to square one," Dean lent back in his chair thinking, trying to think of a way for them to narrow down the search, he couldn't deny that finding these guys was important, "Castiel," he said aloud, "We need some help, so if you could just get your angel butt over here, it would be much appreciated," he waited and waited but there was no response, "Damn it."

* * *

><p>"Got something!" Sam called excitedly, he had been at his laptop for over two hours now and finally he had made head way.<p>

Dean rushed around to look at the laptop screen, he read the news paper article aloud, "'Our son was possessed, there was nothing we could do, but Jack, Jack was great' who this man called Jack is, is unknown however according to the Richardson's Jack got the demon out of their son," the article went on to unsubtly call the family a bunch of religious fanatics.

"Look at the photo," Sam instructed scrolling down. There was a photo of the Richardson family standing outside together smiling, behind them was a water tower of sorts and near the edge of the shot and a little way back was a man in a World War II RAF coat, "That's him," Sam said, "I know it."

"It's a start," Dean agreed.

Sam's mobile rang, "Hello?... Hey Bobby… okay, sure we'll check it out… we can handle it… talk to you later Bobby," Sam hung up, "We've got a demon in town. One of the people he possessed are now in Lakeshore, I say we pay a visit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: When you work for Torchwood this is a vacation.**

**A/N: Janto. I am in a good mood so here is another chapter =) 10 alerts, 1 favourite and 1 review.  
>Please review I want to hear what you think. Also does anyone have any idea where the angel's warehouse is? You know the one with the white room where they hold Dean and later Adam? Be nice if someone could tell me. Anyways, here is chapter 3.<strong>

Jack tightened his grip on the warm body beside him, definitely better then the single bed at UNIT that he had forced Ianto to share with him. The captain nuzzled the top of Ianto's head in an affectionate gesture causing the young Welshman to moan and snuggle closer to him burying his face in Jack's chest. Jack smiled fondly as he looked down at his beautiful Welshman so at peace in his sleep. The captain glanced over his shoulder to look at the digital clock which revealed it was nine in the morning, but after the previous night Jack didn't blame Ianto for wanting to sleep.

_The brothers were safe in their motel rooms and their car was parked out the front. Ianto stroked it gently, he wasn't a fan of muscle cars he much preferred sleek sports cars, however the 1967 Impala deserved a bit of respect._

"_Hmm, shouldn't that attention be focused on me?" Ianto shuddered in anticipation, he hadn't even heard Jack coming. Lips attached themselves to Ianto's neck and he let out a gasp. The lips were gone too soon and Ianto was spun around by his lover. Jack's eyes sparkled in the dull light and he pressed Ianto up against the car, "I might buy one of these just so I can take you in it."_

"_Jack, not here anyone could walk out and see us," Ianto whimpered softly as his immortal lover kissed his throat. _

"_I know," Jack smirked, "Isn't it exciting?" _

_Ianto managed to regain some of his composure, "Jack, book us a motel room, not here, and I promise you won't regret it." _

_Jack immediately detached himself from his lover, he gave Ianto a measured look and seeing the promise in the Welshman's striking blue eyes he grinned, "What are we waiting for?"_

Jack smirked, he must have chosen the cheapest motel in town, Ianto had been complaining about how easy it would be for him to get a disease from the sheets that he insisted weren't clean, they definitely weren't now. However, as always, Jack had won Ianto over and he had had the pleasure of stripping away the prim and proper Ianto and indulging in his other fetish of a dirty, wild, out of control Ianto. An Ianto only Jack could ever see. Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's messy hair smiling softly as his lover mewled.

"Jack," the young man moaned softly opening his eyes and blinking sleepily up at his lover.

Jack grinned, "Morning," he said brightly kissing Ianto softly on the lips his tongue probing into his mouth.

Ianto matched the kiss passionately as Jack raised himself up over Ianto, he leaned down pressing their bodies together. They eventually parted and Ianto was able to breath again, "As much as I want to go for another round, we do need to get up and start working."

Jack pouted, "And here I thought this was some kind of vacation," he stroked the side of Ianto's face.

The Welshman smiled, "Remember the deal? We help UNIT out with the Weevils and then we get a week for ourselves."

Jack nodded, "Barring alien invasion in which case we'll never get a holiday," he climbed off of Ianto and threw back the sheets exposing his naked, god like body.

Ianto couldn't help but just lie on the bed admiring Jack, "Let's hope that doesn't happen," he sat up and crawled out of the bed on the other side. The Welshman stretched upwards exposing his body for Jack's inspection, the immortal was happy to see the love bites trailing from his neck, across his chest and down his side. It was really an artwork on Ianto's body.

"What I want to know is why there is an influx of Weevils in America but a decrease in aliens in general. It is almost like they are fleeing Earth," Jack walked towards the bathroom, "Coming Ianto? I'd love to hear your theories," he turned and winked at his young lover.

Ianto rolled his eyes but followed Jack, "Really, where do you get the energy for all this?" he demanded as he stepped into the bathroom the shower already running.

Jack grinned, "I bet you want to know my secret," he stepped into the shower and opened his arms for Ianto to step in. As always the Welshman couldn't resist. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Ianto and began to attack the love bites on his necks, "Ianto I am waiting to hear your theories on why there is an increase in Weevils here," he growled softly as he nipped Ianto's neck.

Ianto gasped his eyes flying open as he clung to Jack, "Another rift perhaps?" he suggested his voice shaking as his arousal grew. Another bite to his neck told him to think again. Ianto tried to think about a new theory while Jack began a new line of love bites marking Ianto as his own, "Perhaps," he rolled his head back struggling to think, "Death… when Owen became death they followed him. Perhaps there is more death now so they are attracted to America?" his head was swimming and he could barely think, the smell of Jack was intoxicating and only got worse the more aroused they grew.

Jack smiled proudly at Ianto, "That is a brilliant theory," he agreed, "Come on, we better get clean and get going."

Ianto checked himself in the mirror, Jack's love bites were starting to get a bit high and Ianto wouldn't be able to conceal them for much longer. They had been in America for three weeks and Jack had been more turned on then ever. Ianto had the gift of been young which usually helped him keep up with Jack, but lately Ianto was struggling with that. He felt worn down and tired, he'd have to get Jack to give him a night off, let him get a decent sleep for once.

"Ianto! Hurry up or we're skipping breakfast," Jack called as he stood outside the motel room, he had already checked them out and was just waiting for his lover to come out.

Ianto sighed turning away from the mirror and walking out the door shutting it behind him. He knew it was an empty threat because skipping breakfast meant skipping coffee and Jack never skipped coffee, even if it wasn't Ianto's brew. The two men climbed into the SUV and left the motel.

Ianto pulled out his lap top and began to work as they drove down the high way. Jack's mobile rang, "Answer that for me would you?" Jack asked realising he had forgotten to put his ear piece in.

Ianto picked up the mobile, "Hello, Ianto Jones speaking… yes…yes… alright, email us the information and we'll get right onto it. Have a good day," he hung up the phone and turned to Jack while opening the emails, "That was UNIT, they have something else they want us to check out for them," he explained as an email arrived from said organisation.

"What's going on?" Jack took his eyes off the road to look at Ianto's screen but a pointed look from the Welshman made him turn back and watch the road as they drove.

"UNIT isn't totally sure but there have been reports of black smoke that enters people and, well, possess them." Ianto explained, "UNIT advised that we start at Lakeshore hospital where they are holding one of the people who were possessed by the alien," Ianto read out the co-ordinates to Jack who punched them into the sat-nav.

"What information do we have on the guy?"

Ianto opened one of the documents that UNIT had sent him on the case, "Elliot Spencer," Ianto replied matter-of-fact, "He is eighteen years old, clean record, he did well at school and was going to Harvard next year. There is really no reason for him to go off the rails. According to his statement he was attacked by black smoke, after which point he said he lost control of his own body. He said he felt like he was a prisoner in his own head, and no matter what he did he had no control over his actions. Then, after the murder the black smoke exited through his mouth and he was left alone in the warehouse to be arrested by the police," Ianto frowned slightly, "Lovely isn't it sir?"

Jack drummed his fingers on the steering wheel thinking as he drove, "I am trying to think of a motive. How many victims have there been?"

"There have been ten murders, all of them the same but Elliot is too small to have over powered some of these people," Ianto scanned through the file reading as fasts as he could so he could answer any questions Jack had for him.

"Alien probably gave him more strength, although it could have also used other people," Jack took a deep breath, "But I still can't think of a motive. How were the victims killed?"

Ianto grimaced, "They were bled, the blood must have been collected because there is not enough blood at the scene. Then, after death their hearts were torn out. Jack, what kind of alien does this?"

"None that I have ever met. Call the hub, have Martha take a look through your archives for any clues," Jack suggested.

"Yes sir," Ianto picked up his phone and dialled Martha's number, "Good day Martha, or I should say evening for you?"

"Hey Ianto, how are you?" Martha asked as she sipped her coffee, she missed Ianto's brew.

"We're alright," Ianto replied, "How about you and the team? Running the hub okay?"

"Don't you trust us?" Martha laughed, "It is all fine, quiet. Mickey is starting to get bored, but Gwen gets to spend more time with Rhys so that is always good. But, anyway, something tells me this isn't just a social call, what do you and Jack need?"

Ianto jammed the phone between his ear and shoulder as he typed away on his computer, "I am emailing you a file from UNIT and I want you to look at the details and see if we have anything in our archives matching a situation like this."

"Sure, send it right through," Martha nodded, "I'll see what I can do. Oh, and Ianto, make sure you and Jack get some time off. It's not fair on you to always be working. You need a break every so often."

Ianto smiled, "I will Martha. Stay safe."

"You too."

"Everything alright?" Jack asked glancing at his lover as the mobile was slipped into his pocket.

"Perfect sir. Martha will get right on it for us."

Jack nodded as he parked the SUV in front of the Lakeshore hospital, he gave Ianto a small smile, "Let's get to work," he climbed out of the drivers seat followed by Ianto who straightened his suit and ensured he looked like the absolute professional. He glanced at Jack who was dressed in his usual RAF coat, Ianto couldn't help but admire him. Jack didn't need to wear a suit because he carried himself in such a professional manner to begin with, in fact Ianto was sure that Jack could walk into a place naked and still get everyone to do as he asked, but for totally different reasons.

The two men walked through the front doors of the hospital and into the reception area. With absolute confidence Jack strode up to the desk with Ianto beside him, "Hey," Jack smiled charmingly, "My name is Captain Jack Harkness, I am here to see Mr Elliot Spencer."

"I am sorry sir, only the authorities and immediate family are allowed to see him at the moment," the receptionist informed him.

Jack dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, "I am with Torchwood," he flashed his card, "Trust me, I can see him."

"You can wait out here," Jack flashed the orderly a charming smile as he entered the padded room behind Ianto and shut the door.

Elliot Spencer looked up at his guests, he was scrawny and his eyes sunken and dull, "You here to make fun of me too?" he asked softly, "Everyone else did, they all think I am crazy."

Jack smiled brightly, "Take a look at me, do I look like someone who has the right to make fun of someone else?"

Elliot cracked a smile, "I suppose not."

Ianto stepped forward now that Jack had broken the ice, "We just have a few questions, we don't want this to happen to anyone else," he pulled out his note pad and pen, "Do you mind?"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders, "I'll tell you exactly what I told everyone else. I was sitting at home three weeks ago, watching television, then I smelt off eggs, or like the lab back in yr12, a very unfriendly chemical smell…" his eyebrows furrowed, "Like sulphur. And then black smoke came in through the window and forced its way down my throat. I couldn't do anything. I … I felt … I wasn't moving, nothing physical was happening… I just felt restricted… I tried to get up… But I just continued sitting there for a while. I tried screaming out, nothing. I … I became became a prisoner in my own head. I watched myself murder three people and I had no control over it, I tried to stop but I couldn't," tears began to flow from Elliot's eyes as Ianto's pen scribbled away.

Jack nodded sympathetically, "I know this must be hard, but you have to keep going."

Elliot nodded, "After the last victim, they… it, or whatever it was," the boy choked on his tears," used my phone to call the police, made me confess everything. I told them my name and everything. Suddenly I felt whole and normal again, and the black smoke left by sliding through a door. I… I had no choice but to wait. Then they … They arrested me. But I promise! It wasn't be who killed them!" Elliot looked up, his eyes were puffy and red and hollow. He mustn't have slept much.

Jack stood up, "Thank you. That's all we need for now. If we have any more questions we'll come back. Come on Ianto," he walked over to the door and knocked. The Orderly opened it letting them out.

"Sulphur and black smoke?" Jack growled as they exited the hospital, "I've never even heard of such a thing."

"So we have nothing?" Ianto didn't like this situation anymore than Jack but he didn't let his displeasure enter his voice.

"Exactly, we have nothing," Jack went around the drivers side of the car as Ianto went around the other side.

"Hey freeze!" Ianto spun around as two guns were aimed at him. Recognition flashed in his eyes, it was the two men he had retconned the night before. Jack was like lightening vaulting over the boot and putting himself between Ianto and the two men.

"I think we need to talk," Dean growled at the two men who stood with their hands raised, not daring to get their guns out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Questions with cryptic answers**

**A/N:**** I did just see the Miracle Day finale. I definitely missed Ianto in this series of Torchwood and I think season 2 will always be my favourite but it wasn't too bad in my opinion. For those who have seen it can I just say: At least Jack isn't alone anymore, but how the hell are they going to work that into Doctor Who? Or maybe they'll just disregard it since DW and TW are kind of separated now. Who knows, all I want is Jack to return to Doctor Who. Anyways, enough from me, here is the next chapter.**

_"I think we need to talk," Dean growled at the two men who stood with their hands raised, not daring to get their guns out._

Jack nodded, "Yeah, we can talk, but first I want you to put those guns down," Jack said calmly, "You are going to attract attention to yourselves."

The brothers were dressed in suits looking very professional, "I don't think anyone will question the FBI taking two dangerous fugitives into custardy," Dean said in a rather calm and controlled voice.

Jack just laughed, "Are you serious? Parading around as FBI agents? You two should be the ones getting arrested."

Jack was blocking Ianto's vision, and his form. he put down his hands slowly to his belt where his gun laid. The brother's weren't as smart as they thought they were; if they were smart they would encircle him and Jack and have both in their line of vision. He uncapped the safety on his Glock gun and pushed in front on Jack. Jack smirked and quickly got his Webley, aiming at the tallest brother.

"Gentlemen," Ianto spoke without a quiver even though his stomach was twisting inside out; everything could go wrong, "I advise you to put your weapons down. We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

The four men eyed each other off for one long, intense moment, "We want answers," Dean growled but did not lower his gun.

"And you'll get them, as soon as you put your guns away," Jack kept his voice even, calm and reassuring he could see the tension in Ianto's muscles. They couldn't predict how the brothers would react and that made this situation all the more risky, "But if we keep standing here the police are going to show up and as I said, the state isn't too fond of guys running around pretending to be the FBI."

After another tense moment Sam lowered his gun, Ianto did the same. Jack and Dean eyed each other off for a long moment before Jack lowered his gun unafraid of Dean. The older Winchester did the same, "Alright, let's talk."

"I don't think this is the best place. How about we go to a nice café? I am itching for a coffee," Jack rested his hands on his hips sweeping back his greatcoat as he did so.

"I still think you'd be better off eating straight coffee beans," Ianto said softly vocalizing his disgust for the coffee in America.

"Fine, but one of you are coming with us," Dean gazed straight at Ianto who seemed like the weaker of the two and would probably be easier to handle if he turned on them.

"Fine, I'll go with you, Jack you can follow in the SUV," Ianto shrugged his shoulders.

Jack shook his head, "No, you take the SUV I will go with Molder and Scully," he patted Ianto's shoulder and handed him the keys to the SUV while walking straight towards the Winchester brothers.

"I am surprised you even know who Molder and Scully are!" Ianto called after Jack as he rounded the car to sit in the driver's seat.

Jack winked at Ianto, "I know a lot of things that you don't know I know," he walked with the brothers over to the Impala, "Hello beautiful. We meet again," he stroked the top.

Dean scowled, "So you are the one who drove my car!"

Jack shook his head as he climbed into the back, "Ianto wouldn't let me drive it," he shut the door.

Sam and Dean shared a quick look over the car before climbing in, Dean started the engine and jumped when he heard a practically orgasmic moan from the back seat, "What the hell!" he spun around to look at Jack who was grinning from ear to ear.

"She is beautiful," Jack stroked the seat, "Listen to that roar," he closed his eyes listening to it, "God, sexy thing like you should belong to someone way classier then these two yokels," he opened his eyes back up grinning, "I had a partner back in 1970 who had a similar car. Oh the things we did in it." Jack smirked. The brothers shifted uncomfortably.

Dean glared, "Shut up or you are riding in the boot," he growled as he put the car into reverse and moved down the hospital drive way, he was followed by the black SUV out of the car park and onto the main road.

It took Sam a moment to actually rethink what Jack had said, "Wait, 1970? Were you even born then?" Jack just grinned.

The drive to the café was rather awkward, despite Dean's constant threats Jack continued to make strange and unnerving comments. The Impala pulled up in front of a quaint café and the SUV pulled up beside it. Jack gave the car an affectionate pat, "I'll be back later sexy thing," he climbed out of the Impala and smiled when Ianto came around to face him.

"Enjoy yourself sir?" Ianto asked in his usual mild mannered way.

Jack's smile became a full blown grin, "Ianto, I am getting myself one when we get back to Wales," he lowered his voice, "And I am teaching you all about the fun you can have in the back of one of those things. I might just steal this one."

Ianto swallowed thickly blushing slightly, "I can think of a few things we could do in the back of that car."

Jack grinned, "Later then," he turned around as the brothers came towards them.

"Alright, let's go inside and talk then," Dean nodded towards the entrance to the café.

Jack nodded, "As you wish. Come on Ianto let's get some caffeine and food," the two walked in with the brother's trailing behind. Ianto went straight to the counter to order a meal for himself and Jack while the Captain found a table in the far back corner for the four of them to sit at. Dean sat down while Sam joined Ianto at the counter. Jack lent forward slightly, "So what do you remember about last night?"

"Everything," Dean lied.

Jack gave him a measured look and smirked, "So Blondie is the one with all the answers then," he lent back in his seat watching Sam and Ianto make there way over and sit down, "Alright, so it is Sam and Dean, correct?" they nodded, "As I said last night I am Captain Jack Harkness and this is Ianto Jones."

"Yeah, well there is the problem. The only Captain Jack Harkness on record was a RAF pilot during World War II. He supposedly died when his plane was shot down but mysteriously survived only to die a few months later during the London blitz," Sam gave Jack an accusing look.

Jack frowned, "No, no. I went missing in action," he corrected the brothers, "Just because you are missing in action and never found does not make you dead."

Sam and Dean looked utterly lost and confused, certain that Jack was pulling their leg. Ianto smiled, he would never get tired seeing the confused faces of people who didn't understand Jack and his life.

"Very funny." Dean laughed dryly, "Who the hell are you? You're untraceable!"

They fell silent as one of the employees came and gave them their coffees, the four were silent waiting for the young girl to leave. Jack sipped his foul coffee, he missed Ianto's brews, "And you're not supposed to have the means to trace me or anyone."

"And the circle of life continues," Ianto muttered leaning back in his seat as he sipped the coffee in utter disgust, "This is just going to go in a huge loop and I will grow old sitting here and waiting."

Jack smiled at the Welshman, "See, immortality has its advantages. I could sit here and talk these boys into their graves."

"But you'll also talk me into mine…" Ianto spoke into his mug.

"Just shut up!" Dean snarled, "We want straight answers and I want them now. Who are you? I want your real name."

"Even if I gave you my real name you wouldn't find it on record for the next three thousand years," Jack drummed his fingers on the table, "I have some questions of my own for you boys."

"Oh yeah?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Like, why two attractive young men such as yourselves were spending your Thursday night trying to kill forty odd Weevils?"

"Weevils, is that what they are called?" Sam asked.

One point to Jack Harkness for a successful change of subject, it was time to turn this game on its head, "Yeah. Wow you guys were hunting down something without even knowing what it was called?" of course that was what he and Ianto were doing but that was hardly the point.

"Well names don't really matter as long as we know how to kill the sons of bitches," Dean growled.

"It seems to me you were performing a lot of guess work last night. Silver bullets? What were you expecting werewolves?" Ianto put his mug down as he maintained his professional, somewhat mocking tone.

Dean growled, "Shut up you Pom, no one asked you to talk."

Ianto looked at him, disgusted to be called English, "I'm Welsh." He stated.

"It doesn't matter we are getting off the main topic which is why the hell did you drug us last night?" Dean growled.

"Because it is better for civilians not to know the truth for as long as we can avoid it. Mass hysteria and fear is not fun. I'd much rather keep everyone living their short insignificant lives in peace while Torchwood deals with these problems and prepares for what is to come."

"And what 'is to come'?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Jack gave one of his mysterious smiles, "That is not for you to worry your pretty head over," the young employee came over and served the four men their meals and silence followed for several long minutes while they ate.

When all the food was gone Jack stood up, "Come on Ianto, let's finish up this Elliot Spencer case," he turned to Sam and Dean, "Nice to see you again boys but we really have got to run," Ianto stood up beside Jack and followed the Captain out, tailing his greatcoat which flew out behind him.

"Hey wait!" Sam called jumping to his feet, "You're working the Elliot Spencer case?"

Jack and Ianto turned to look at him, "Why? What is it to you?"

"Well we are too and I was just thinking that if we worked together we could probably finish it faster," Sam suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sammy what are you doing?" Dean hissed.

"We don't work with civilians," Jack said matter-of-fact turning his back.

"We know where to find the creature," Sam said.

Ianto and Jack turned back to look at them, "I suppose we can make an exception," Jack smirked.

**A/N: Don't forget to review. I have seen the alerts I know there are a fair few of you reading and not reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Demon hunting with Ianto.**

They had decided that they would split up and drive both cars, for safety measures. More like making sure that either party didn't do anything behind the other party's back.  
>Jack was back in the SVU with Dean, while Sam and Ianto were in the Impala. Dean wanted to drive in his car with the Captain, but Jack insisted on driving in the SVU. Sam didn't want to ride with the Captain; while Ianto didn't feel safe riding with Dean. They argued for at least half an hour.<br>At the end of it Ianto was annoyed at Jack for accepting Sam's proposition of working together. Jack on the other hand was annoyed that they would use so much retcon at the end of all of this.

The Impala followed the SUV through the streets of Chicago, the silence was somewhat awkward between Ianto and Sam, the Welshman was sitting on his laptop looking for more information in the UNIT archives. Martha had called back to tell Ianto that she had found nothing and that frustrated Ianto beyond belief. The SUV made a sharp turn that Sam went to follow, half way through the turn he needed to shift gears, his foot pressed down on the clutch and he felt the gear shift without him even doing it. The blonde glanced over and realised that Ianto had done it for him without even looking up.

"Ah, thanks?" Sam said awkwardly as he drove along once again.

"Sorry, Jack hates manuals and I always change gears for him when we turn corners," Ianto explained his eyes still on his lap top screen, "You'd think someone like him would be fine with manual cars, but he is a strange man."

"Strange doesn't even begin to cover it," Sam replied light heartedly, "Where did he get that RAF coat?"

"He has been wearing that as long as I have known him," Ianto explained, "but, I do believe he got it in World War II, although you can never be too sure with Jack."

"Why do you two talk like that?" Sam asked, "You talk about him as if he was in World War II."

"That is not my place to say, if you want answers you have to talk to Jack," Ianto replied, "But, I will tell you, Jack is something special there is no one else like him," he smiled fondly as he thought of his lover.

Sam went back down a gear as the speed limit changed, "Alright, can you tell me why you joined this Torchwood organisation?"

"I was part of Torchwood in London at first, just as a junior researcher, it was good money and I loved learning. When it was destroyed I had no idea what I was going to do with myself. I went back to Cardiff and that's where I met Jack. Took a lot of effort but I eventually convinced him to hire me," Ianto had cut that tale down to the bare minimum but he wasn't comfortable pouring his heart and soul out to some random stranger, "What about you and your brother, how did you end up in this life?"

"I had a crappy guidance councilor," Sam replied turning on his blinker to turn.

"No, come on, I told you how I ended up in Torchwood and now you tell me how you ended up like this or I can trace you and your brother and draw my own conclusions."

Sam sighed, "We were raised into this life by our father, after our mother died. She was killed by a demon and it became my dad's obsession to find the one that killed her. This is the only life Dean and I really know."

"Sorry," Ianto lowered his eyes, "At least I had a choice in what I did with my life."

Sam shrugged, "It's not all bad, we save lives I suppose."

* * *

><p>From the moment Dean and Jack had climbed into the SUV together it had been tense. Both of them were worried about their respective companions in the Impala and both of them felt hatred towards the other. Jack had moved all the moveable technology into the back seat not wanting Dean to touch it, the captain really didn't like the older Winchester brother and would have preferred that the brothers had just given them the information they needed to hunt this thing down, however Jack couldn't deny that having four of them was much more practical then two, 'I'll just have Ianto retcon them back to last week,' he thought to himself has he drove away from the café.<p>

Dean had an immediate dislike for Jack's driving, he sped and was erratic, he took corners too late and didn't listen to any music, "Fuck!" Dean cursed as he was slammed into the passenger side door as Jack took a turn particularly hard.

"Right now isn't the time," Jack replied.

"Seriously, how did you get your license?" Dean demanded as Jack sped along the quiet back street, the Impala several meters behind them.

"UNIT gave me one when I got here," Jack replied, "In Wales when the police see the Torchwood SUV they just keep out of the way."

"So you've never had a license or sat a driving test!" Dean paled wondering what kind of maniac he was with.

"Well when cars were first invented you didn't need a license," Jack replied taking another sharp corner.

"Anyway," Dean continued, "if Torchwood is from England..."

"The UK," Jack corrected.

Dean rolled his eyes, "'from the UK'," he said in a mocking voice, "then why do you sound American?"

Jack glanced at Dean, "Lots of planets have stupid countries," the Captain replied with a quirk of his lips.

"I don't know how that Ianto guy puts up with you," Dean growled, "You are nine kinds of crazy."

"Ianto puts up with me because I am down right irresistible and I am the best shag he has ever or will ever have," Jack answered matter-of-fact.

"Dude what the hell!" Dean shouted in disgust, "There is something seriously wrong with you!"

Jack grinned, "Twenty-first centaury people are so quaint."

Dean snarled in frustration, "Can you please tell me who you are, and what are these 'Weevils?"

Jack ignored the first question, "Weevils are these aliens that come from the Rift. We don't know where exactly they come from but they come and they spread far and wide. Few months back UNIT informed us that they were turning up in America so Ianto and I decided to come and help out. The rest of the team is in Cardiff."

"Aliens? There is no such thing. Seriously what are they?"

"You tell them that," Jack replied as he sharply swung the SUV around another corner glancing at the sat-nav to make sure they were heading in the right direction still, "So you and your brother, you have something to get rid of this thing possessing people?"

"The thing is called a demon, Now who's running in blind?"

"Demon?" Jack glanced at Dean, "I thought they were just legends, never met one even in all my years on this planet."

Dean felt like he was about to throw up, "Not many people have lived to tell the tale. C-Could you slow down a bit?"

"Nope, your lives are short, if I slow down I would be wasting precious seconds of your life."

"Well right now you are shortening it because my heart is beating so fast!" Dean snarled.

"That's just adrenalin, it's good for you," Jack suddenly turned again and slammed the brakes.

"You have arrived at your destination," the Sat-Nav informed them as the Impala pulled up along side them far more smoothly.

* * *

><p>Ianto and Sam climbed out of the Impala smiling and chatting happily, the chatter stopped the moment the SUV opened, Ianto was unable to meet Dean's eye without sniggering as he moved around to the back of the SUV.<p>

Dean frowned as he moved over to the boot of the Impala which was already open, "What did you say to the Welsh guy?" he growled at his younger brother as they pulled out the bits and pieces that they needed. Dean packed the duffel bag with spray paint, holy water, salt and an exorcism book."

Jack was preparing his and Ianto's guns but his eyes were focused on Ianto's rear end as the Welshman crawled into the back of the car looking for something. Jack loaded both guns and cleared his throat, "Ianto, are you alright in there? Do you need help?"

"I'm fine sir," Ianto picked something up and put it in his mouth and then crawled backwards out of the boot holding a stun gun between his teeth.

"That would be some much sexier if it was a ball gag," Jack whispered and was satisfied by Ianto's sharp inhale.

Ianto removed the stun gun from his mouth as he put his feet back on the ground and straightened up his suit jacket and tie, "Sir, just because we are in America does not mean I can not sue you for harassment."

"No fun Ianto," Jack laughed handing over the Glock to Ianto.

"Hey! You two!" Dean called out to Jack and Ianto, "Guns are a last resort, Hopefully we can exorcise the son of a bitch and keep the person alive."

"Who put you in charge?" Jack demanded closing the back of the SUV.

"You did, when you admitted you've never hunted a demon before. So do as I say and it will all end up okay. I have been doing this my whole life," Dean slammed the boot of the Impala shut and slung the duffel bag over his shoulder, "We should have a little while to set up this place, so do as your told and we'll get it done."

Jack rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders but followed after Sam and Dean, Ianto gave his lover a knowing smile and walked beside the Captain.

"So these render Demons powerless?" Ianto watched curiously as Sam spray painted a devils trap onto the wooden floor.

"Yeah, just got to get them inside it," Sam finished off the last symbol, "As long as they aren't too powerful it will keep them trapped forever, as long as it isn't broken."

"That is amazing," Ianto's voice was genuine as he straightened back up and moved away.

"We'll just wait for the paint to dry then we'll cover it," Sam dumped the spray paint back in the duffel bag and turned to Dean who was in the middle of blessing a bucket of holy water. Jack was standing at the windowsill gazing out at the street below, they had moved the cars several blocks away so the demon would not see it.

Dean finished blessing the water, "Alright, we're ready," he announced, "Turn off the lights," Ianto obeyed.

Jack stayed at the window, he was pressed against the wall so he could not be seen from the outside. After almost half an hour of waiting the Captain informed them that a car had pulled up.

The four men all stood in silence waiting in anticipation for the door to open, when it did the lights were flicked on an a attractive woman in her early twenties. She had shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes, "Hello boys, I see you have made some new friends," she smirked but it faded as she looked at Jack, "What are you?" she snarled.

Jack looked straight back at the demon his curiosity aroused, "I want to ask you the same thing," he replied calmly.

The Demon cocked her head to the side her eyes flashing black, "The entire universe bends around you, time, space, reality. It all twists and dodges, avoids you… why?"

"Long story," Jack shrugged, "and it's not why we're here."

The demon laughed, "That's right. These two idiots are here to exorcise me while you and your butler came along for the ride," She looked straight at Ianto but then spun around and faced Sam, "Well? Are you going to use your powers on me or what demon boy?" Sam glared at her, "Oh, no wait. You are hoping I'll obediently step inside that demon's trap and then you and your brother will interrogate me and hope that I tell you what my brethren are up to! You boys are classic," she clapped her hands together, "I guess you'll just have to kill my meat suit."

Jack's eyes widened as Dean drew his gun, "Wait! You said we'd only kill if we had no other options."

"Well, now we don't have any other options," Dean snapped, "I can't stand demons and the person is better of dead then their prisoner."

Everything happened so fast, Dean fired a single bullet, Jack dived towards the demon knocking her off her feet and into the devil's trap. The bullet from Dean's gun went clean through Jack's head, killing him instantly.

"Jack!" Ianto screamed running over to his lover, and pulling him out of the demon trap where the woman was now stuck. He pulled Jack's head into his lap.

"Look at that," the demon laughed, "How sweet."

Dean snarled stepping forward, he didn't like Jack, but that didn't mean he wanted him dead either, "You better start talking bitch," he snapped, "What is going on here?"

The demon smirked, "I am breaking seals of course. Lucifer is rising and there are only a few more seals left."

"Great… and a small fry like you probably knows jack shit," he glanced down at the dead man who was still cradled by Ianto.

While Dean began the exorcism Sam walked over to Ianto and crouched down beside him. The Welshman wasn't crying or screaming in anger and hurt, he was just sitting there stroking Jack's cheek while speaking in Welsh to the dead man, "I am sorry Ianto," he said softly.

Ianto turned to Sam and gave him a small smile, "Don't be, you'd think I'd be use to it by now. Just give him a few more seconds."

Sam frowned, "What?"

The demon was forced from her human vessel and back to hell. As the young woman collapsed on the ground the body in Ianto's arms jerked. Jack's eyes flew open and he sat upright gasping for air.

Sam and Dean stared in shock as the bullet wound disappeared and Jack sat gasping for air while Ianto held onto him, supporting him.

**A/N: The Sat-Nav is my favourite character XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I am the man who can never die.**

**A/N: ****Short Chapter. ****33 people following this story but only 8 reviews over 5 chapters. Makes me sad ='(  
>Please review.<strong>

_The demon was forced from her human vessel and back to hell. As the young woman collapsed on the ground the body in Ianto's arms jerked. Jack's eyes flew open and he sat upright gasping for air._

_Sam and Dean stared in shock as the bullet wound disappeared and Jack sat gasping for air while Ianto held onto him, supporting him. _

"Just breath," Ianto said soothingly as Jack steadied his heart rate and breathing to a normal level and the bullet wound disappeared.

Jack smiled at the Welshman, "Coming back to life in your arms almost makes dying worth it."

Sam and Dean aimed their guns at Jack who rolled his eyes, "What the hell are you?" Dean growled.

Ianto automatically shifted so he was blocking Jack's upper half with his body, "Don't touch him!"

Jack laughed, "What harm can they do? They can kill me as many times as they want. I'll just come back."

Dean nodded to Sam who stepped forward and pressed the barrel of his gun against the base of Ianto's skull, "Come on, move," Sam said softly.

Ianto whimpered as he released his lover and boss and backed away from him, he felt Sam yank his Glock and stun gun from his belt and throw them across the floor.

Dean moved closer to Jack but kept out of his reach, "Now, what are you?"

Jack carefully sat up, he raised his hands so they weren't near his Webley revolver, "I am human, I am just a little different from the norm."

"You just got shot in the head!" Dean snapped, "You were dead."

Jack nodded, "And then I came back."

"How?" Sam demanded as he continued to hold Ianto at gun point.

"I died once, a long time ago. But then I came back and ever since then I haven't been able to die."

"Why? What's the price?" Dean demanded, "Every time that you come back to life what is the price? Does someone else die in your place?"

"No… well not as far as I know," Jack took a deep breath, "I really don't know how to make you understand. I can't die, not now not ever. I am going to still be alive when the world ends, hell I am probably going to be there when the universe ends. I have no control over this."

Dean was about to push for more information but the previously possessed girl let out a small moan and sat up, "Get rid of your gun so I don't have to worry about you shooting me in the back," keeping one hand raised Jack removed his Webley from its holster and slid it across the floor, "Hey Sam, if the good captain tries anything funny just kill his butler," both brothers knew it was a bluff, but they hoped it would keep Jack in line. Dean lowered his own gun and went over to the girl who was slowly sitting up.

Ianto barely moved as he stood with Sam, "Jack and I have done nothing for you not to trust us," he said evenly.

"What about drugging us?" Sam also kept his voice calm and even.

"I meant today, since we started working together. We told you Jack was in World War II, I thought that might be a clue into the fact that he wasn't exactly normal."

"Do you know how crazy you two sounded?"

Ianto chuckled, "We are use to been thought of as crazy. Nothing is beyond belief for us. I actually thought people like you would understand that."

Sam had not reply to that, Ianto had a point. After everything they had been through nothing should seem too far out. However, there was no possible way that Jack been unable to die was some seriously bad mojo, especially if he had been immortal for the past fifty odd years, at least.

The young woman was not taking what happened well, she was hysterical and shouting. Dean had no idea what he was suppose to do, he was gently pushed away and was surprised to see it was by Jack who tenderly pulled the girl into his arms and held her to his chest, "Shh, I know this is hard to take in and understand, the past two days must have been terrible," he cooed softly, "Perhaps, it would be better to forget?"

The girl sobbed blinking up at Jack, "I can never forget what happened to me," she sniffed wiping he eyeliner which smudged.

Jack brushed the girl's hair out of her face, "I can make you forget," his voice was soft and he pulled the bottle of retcon from his pocket, "Will you let me help you?"

The girl nodded, "Please make me forget," she begged.

"Dean, please be kind enough to get a glass of water for miss…"

"Annabelle."

"Miss Annabelle," Jack gave her a small charming smile.

"I am not letting you out of my sight!" Dean snapped at the immortal.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Your brother has a gun to Ianto's head, I am not going to try anything because I assure you Ianto is nothing like me."

"Fine," Dean stood up, "Seriously Sam, if the Captain tries anything shoot his butler, then shoot him," Dean walked into the kitchen returning a moment later with a glass of water.

Jack took it from him and put in four retcon pills that dissolved almost instantly, "These will put you to sleep for the next few hours and when you wake up you won't remember the last two days. I promise."

Annabelle drank down the glass of water, "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Jack kissed her forehead, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Jack and Ianto were sitting at the back of the Impala, in handcuffs. Both Ianto and Jack could of gotten out of them if they tried really hard, but they were not in a good position. Their safest option was to wait and see what happened next.<p>

"Kinky," Jack held up his bound hands, smirking. Ianto just sighed. He didn't feel like flirting with Jack right now. He knew Jack loved him; but seeing him holding that girl made Ianto very jealous and reminded him that he would always be just a blip in time for Jack.

The two Winchester brothers were outside, discussing what they should do with them. Ianto was hoping they would just let them go. He had grown tired of America and it's bad coffee and cheap motels. He missed his apartment back in Wales, and the good coffee he made back in the hub, he even missed the Weevils and the rainy weather.

"I think we should take them to Bobby's and interrogate them there. We have more supplies there, just in case they're super daemons or something." Sam said in a hushed tone, glancing at their prisoners in the back of Dean's car. He had a feeling things were just going to go downhill from here.

Dean nodded glancing over at the SUV, he had already taken the keys off of Jack, "First I think we should see what they have in that thing. When I got in there it was full of computers and stuff not to mention all the containers in the back," Sam nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Jack shouted from the back seat of the Impala, "That private property! Get out of my car!"

Ianto scowled, "Bloody Americans are making a mess of everything," he said bitterly, Ianto wasn't one for hate, but he really was starting to hate America and all things American including his lover's accent at the moment.

Dean opened yet another container and frowned, "Hey Sammy, take a look at this."

"What is it?" Sam asked as he came around to the back of the SUV and took a look inside.

"I don't know, but something tells me that it is some kind of weapon," he closed the container and moved it back over to the Impala sliding it into the boot alongside the computers they had taken. The brothers had wisely decided to leave the SUV in Chicago, it undoubtedly had an inbuilt GPS and security systems. Dean closed the trunk and came around to the front of the car.

Sam got into the passenger seat and they started what would be a long drive to Bobby's.

**A/N: Next time:**

**Chapter 7: Are we there yet?**

_Dean climbed out of the car and opened the back door, after un-cuffing Jack he followed him to the bathroom, "Hurry up, alright?" _

_Jack smirked, "You can always join me," he offered._

"_Don't make me shoot you."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Are we there yet?**

**A/N: This chapter is just a little bit of fun. And a bit of filler XD**

It was an eighteen hour drive to Bobby's and night was falling as it was. The brothers had agreed that they would drive until midnight and then they would stop at a dodgy bed and breakfast on the high way for the night. Both of them were concerned about their prisoners escaping but they also hoped that the handcuffs would hold them. Neither had been a problem so far and the most concerning part was that they had made no attempts to escape.

The Impala sped out of Chicago on the free way with the classic rock blaring from the speakers. Ianto sat with his eyes closed and his head resting back on the seat trying to have a bit of a sleep, but the music was preventing such action on his part. Beside him Jack was staring out the window while tapping the beat on his knee. Suddenly the Captain turned to look out the front.

"I dated a rock band once," the Captain stated.

Sam turned to face him. "The whole band?"

Jack grinned, "Oh yeah," he nodded looking upwards as he remembered the wild nights he had with the other men. Ianto just sighed. Dean looked at Jack in the rear view mirror, "Seriously, I can't help it that twenty-first century humans are particularly susceptible to fifty-first century pheromones. Not to mention I am good looking, charming and polite," he smiled brightly.

Dean rolled his eyes looking back at the road, "I am sure your boyfriend loves hearing you talk like that around him."

Ianto's eyes snapped open, "Why do you think I am his boyfriend?"

"Why else would someone follow him around like a little lost puppy?" Dean asked as he over took a van with ease.

Ianto scowled, "Because someone has to look after him to minimize situations like this."

"Bang up job you did there buddy," Dean replied sarcastically.

"It's hardly my fault some trigger happy red neck decided to shoot an innocent girl and Jack saved her life."

"Seriously, enough." Sam snapped looking up from his lap top. The car fell into an awkward silence.

It was broken when Sam's mobile started to ring, "Hey Bobby… yeah sure thing. Alright," he hung up turning to Dean, "We need to make a detour to Madison, Wisconsin," Dean groaned realizing this trip was going to be a long one.

* * *

><p>It took them just over an hour and a half to get to Rockford where Jack insisted that he needed to go to the toilet. Dean had rolled his eyes and pulled over at a gas station. He turned around in the driver's seat to look at Jack, "I am going to take those hand cuffs off. If you even think of trying anything I will shoot you. I am already wanted for murder. You got that?"<p>

Jack smirked giving an awkward salute, "Yes sir."

Dean climbed out of the car and opened the back door, after un-cuffing Jack he followed him to the bathroom, "Hurry up, alright?"

Jack smirked, "You can always join me," he offered.

"Don't make me shoot you."

Once Jack was back in the car and hand cuffed Dean went inside the service station to get supplies. Ianto was sitting up straight in his seat and shifting, it was warm in the car and his jacket had become uncomfortable. Jack had taken the toilet break as an opportunity to remove his own greatcoat. The Welshman glanced over at the door to the service station as Dean exited holding two plastic bags. The older Winchester climbed into the car and passed Sam the bags, the blonde putting them at his feet.

"Ah, gentlemen, before we continue, would it be possible for me to be released so I can take my jacket off, it is getting rather hot in here."

"Oh, sorry, I have that effect," Jack leered.

Dean rolled his eyes at Jack but did undo Ianto's cuffs long enough for him to remove his jacket before re-cuffing him. The car started back up and they left Rockford, "Sammy, pass me a chocolate bar?"

Sam obeyed handing his brother a Mars bar, he then turned to the two prisoners, "Want one?"

Jack put his hand out while Ianto shook his head, "I'd rather not indulge myself in American products which seem to only serve the purpose of increasing obesity and profits for their companies."

"Would prefer tea?" Dean replied sarcastically.

"I am Welsh for the last bloody time!" Ianto was starting to lose his cool.

Jack moved his hands over to his lover and rested them on the Welshman's thigh giving him a comforting squeeze, "Ianto," he said softly looking into the Welshman's blue eyes and smiling at him. The smile and look conveyed everything that Jack wanted to say and it made Ianto calm down immediately.

It was another hour and a bit before the Impala pulled up in front of an old wooden house that was falling apart on the far outskirts of Madison, Wisconsin. Ianto and Jack observed the house from the back seat as the front door opened and an aging man walked out towards the car.

"Because that house does not look completely and utterly creepy," Ianto said in his usual, smooth yet sarcastic tones.

Sam and Dean ignored him as they rolled down the window, "Hey, got that stuff for Bobby?" Dean asked as the man walked over producing a small package, "Perfect."

Sam climbed out of the car as Dean popped open the boot, "We'll just put it in the trunk," he smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Who are your friends?" The other hunter asked curiously.

"We're not really sure, but we're going to find out."

"Creatures?" the hunter attempted to get more information.

"One of them, maybe," Sam said illusively.

"Really, which one?"

Sam gave the man a polite smile as he closed the boot, "See you around."

Sam climbed back into the car and it pulled away, "Well that was a pleasant visit," Jack said as he stretched his arms above his head.

It was dark as the Impala pulled onto route 94 and began to speed along contently. No one spoke while the music blared out of the speakers, ACDC 'Highway to Hell' Ianto thought it was rather ironic considering his current situation. The Welshman could only hope that Jack was coming up with some sort of plan. Their mobiles had been smashed but that didn't mean anything, both of them knew the UNIT numbers off by heart and could call them without a problem. Ianto was trying to think up an escape plan but so far had come up with nothing.

The night wore on with the Impala driving down route 94. They stopped just before midnight in Minneapolis where Sam and Dean booked a motel. The Impala pulled up into the motel parking lot. Dean waiting in the car with Jack and Ianto while Sam checked them in, the room was specially picked out. It was up the back of the lot and well covered so moving Jack and Ianto would cause no suspicion.

Ianto had fallen asleep a couple of hours earlier his head resting on Jack's shoulder, the immortal was affectionately running his fingers through the sleeping Welshman's hair. Jack loved watching his lover sleep, he was so peaceful. Sam climbed back into and it slowly rolled its way towards their room. Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head uncaring of whether or not the Winchesters saw, he cared deeply for Ianto and he wouldn't hide it.

"Alright love birds," Dean said as he undid his seat belt and climbed out of the car. The brothers each grabbed their duffle bags along with the duffle bag they had stuffed Jack and Ianto's clothing into. They didn't trust them enough to bring their suit cases. They then opened the back door of the car and quickly led the two men into the motel room.

They were each allowed to use the bathroom to shower and do their business before they were handcuffed to one of the beds. Despite the awkwardness of the position Jack lay spooning Ianto. The immortal didn't really sleep but he did let his mind drift as he lay with Ianto through out the night. The Welshman was grateful that he was finally given the opportunity to sleep instead of having to try and keep up with his horny immortal lover. Not that Jack hadn't suggested that having sex while hand cuffed could be fun.

* * *

><p>Eight the next morning they were on the road once again heading towards South Dakota. They no longer drove along the Interstate opting to use one of the older highway roads. They had been driving for about an hour in total silence when Jack finally broke it.<p>

"I spy with my gorgeous eye, something beginning with…" he looked around, "Something beginning with 'V' and 'M'."

"Vortex manipulator," Ianto said immediately.

"Wow, so quickly?" Jack wasn't really all that surprised Ianto had gotten it so fast.

"Jack, what else begins with the letters 'V' and 'M'?"

"Fair point. Your turn."

Ianto looked around deciding to do something a little more normal, "I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'D'."

"Dick."

"Jack," Ianto scolded.

"Me?" Dean asked unable to stop himself joining in the childish game, it was a good way to pass the time after all.

"I said 'D' not 'M'."

"I meant as in 'D' for Dean."

Ianto shook his head, "You are the last thing on my mind that begins with 'D'."

Sam looked around the car, "Driver?"

"Didn't I just say that Dean was the last thing on my mind?"

Jack's blue eyes flicked around for a long moment, "Dent?"

The Car suddenly stopped and Dean turned around, "A Dent? Where?"

Jack started laughing, when he finished he put his face near Dean's face which was full of worry, "You, once you un-cuff me."

"Jack, stop it." Ianto said with his eyes closed, he was starting to get a headache.

"Dude, that doesn't even make sense," Dean growled going back down to first gear and then into second.

"Dashboard?" Sam suggested quickly if for no other reason then to stop Jack and Dean having another fight.

"Yes," Ianto opened his eyes, "Your turn."

The game kept everyone entertained for several hours, just after noon they pulled over in a small town to pick up lunch at a take away and refuel before driving on over the Missouri river. After another half hour Dean pulled over. Without a word Sam began to dig through the plastic bag from the service station they had stopped at the previous night. He pulled out a packet of sleeping pills and a bottle of water. The younger Winchester put two of the pills into his hand and then uncapped the bottle of water offering them to Ianto.

The Welshman blinked slightly confused, Sam gave him a grim smile, "At least we aren't tricking you into taking them. They're strong and fast acting. They should knock you out for eight to ten hours."

"Why?" Ianto asked taking the water and the pills into his hand.

"Because we don't want you to know where you are going," Dean replied.

Ianto looked at Jack who nodded once. The Welshman obediently took the pills using the water to wash them down. Sam then turned to Jack, "Would they work on you? Be honest."

"Why wouldn't they?" Jack asked.

"Who knows? You can't die and I don't think you were sleeping last night, your breathing wasn't deep enough."

"No, they won't work on me," Jack replied honestly.

Sam nodded, "When Ianto falls asleep we'll knock you out then."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: prisoners.**

**A/N: I just wrote one of the final chapters, so in celebration I am updating =)**

Bobby was waiting for the boys when they arrived just after nightfall. He stood out the front of his house watching the Impala draw closer to him. The car came to a rumbling stop and idled next to Bobby. Sam opened his door and climbed out giving the older man a smile.

"Hey Bobby, good to see you."

Bobby nodded, "You too Sam," the car was turned off and the driver side door opened, "Hey Dean. Now, where are these two prisoners?"

Sam opened the passenger side back door and lent in to undo Ianto's seat belt, "They are unconscious, we didn't want them figuring out where you live. Although in hind sight it probably won't be too hard for these two to work it out," Sam pulled Ianto out and unceremoniously threw the rather light weight man over his shoulder.

Dean walked around the car, "This one is the least dangerous, I was thinking we'd just cuff him on the bed in one of the spare rooms until he wakes up," Dean lent against the Impala, "It's the other one that you need to worry about."

"That would be the Captain Jack Harkness you made me look up, right?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, did you find anything?"

"Just the same stuff you did. American volunteer in World War II who disappeared in the 1941 London Blitz," Bobby shook his head, "It's all a bit weird. Ianto Jones was a bit easier to trace even if it did take a bit of effort. He was born August 19th, 1983 in Cardiff Wales, ended up working at Canary Warf until 2007 when it was destroyed, he moved back to Cardiff where he apparently works at a tourist shop.

Sam grunted, "Great," he shifted Ianto, "He is getting pretty heavy," the blonde grumbled in annoyance.

Bobby nodded, "Okay, Dean get the other one out," Bobby turned towards the house.

Dean opened the door and shook the Captain hoping to rouse him, but nothing happened, the hunter growled in annoyance. Dean was strong but it wasn't only an issue of weight, Jack was taller then Dean and although he wasn't that big he wasn't the same lean build that Ianto was, "Bobby, I am going to need some help with him," Dean called out.

Bobby instructed Sam on where to take Ianto before returning to help Dean carry Jack in. The two hunters carried the immortal into the house and down into the panic room where they strapped him to the bed that had been set up.

With everything said and done the three hunters met in Bobby's kitchen to eat dinner. The older man sat down watching Sam and Dean dig into their steaks, "So are you boys going to tell me what this is all about?" he asked eyeing the two boys.

Sam and Dean shared a look and Sam turned to look at the only man who had a chance of filling the void their father had left, "Remember when Dean and I called you saying we couldn't remember Thursday night? Well, we were hunting these creatures we had never come across. They were going to kill us. Then those two showed up used some sort of chemical to put the creatures to sleep. Apparently they are part of some secret organisation that is working with another secret organisation to catch those things. Anyway, they drugged us so we wouldn't remember what happened, but eventually I remembered and we met up with them again. We decided to work with them on a demon hunt. The hunt doesn't matter, what matters is the fact that Jack stepped right in front of Dean's bullet and got shot in the head."

"He doesn't even have a wound or anything, so what, he absorbed it?" Bobby frowned.

"No, he died," Dean said matter-of-fact as he put his fork down, "And after a few minutes he came back to life and the bullet wound disappeared."

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked scanning the brothers' faces carefully.

"We both saw it. And Jack confirmed it, he told us himself that he can't die," Dean explained, "He says he is human but we are not so sure."

"What about the other one? Ianto Jones," Bobby prompted wanting to get to the bottom of this entire situation.

Sam shrugged, "I think he is human. When we went on that demon hunt he rode with me in the Impala and even he said that Jack was strange and so on."

Dean spoke around a mouthful of food, "I think Ianto is our best chance at getting to Jack. The only reason he has been complying with us is to keep Ianto safe."

Sam's eyes widened, "Are you suggesting we use Ianto as a weapon against Jack?"

Dean shrugged, "What other plans do we have?"

"Well first of all we can try to figure out what he is," Bobby said remaining rational and reasonable, "We'll run some tests, holy water, dead man's blood, silver, iron and salt," the brothers nodded in agreement letting Bobby take the lead on this, "We'll start in the morning."

Ianto groaned softly as he woke up, he blinked a few times to get rid of the darkness, he was eventually able to make out some vague outlines in the darkness. Ianto tugged his arms slightly, his muscles ached from having them cuffed above his head for what would have been several hours. The Welshman squinted trying to make out the hands on the clock but to no avail, releasing a deep sigh he closed his eyes once more and eventually fell back to sleep.

The next time Ianto woke up it was early morning, the sun filtered through the vertical blinds and warmed his skin. The Welshman let a small smile touch his lips as he took pleasure in the small things, it was all he could do in this situation. He checked the clock which revealed it was seven thirty in the morning. Ianto lay with his eyes closed until quarter to eight when the door opened. Blue eyes snapped open to observe his visitor. It was Sam.

"Hey," Sam said awkwardly moving towards him, "I thought you might what some food and use the bathroom."

Ianto nodded once, "It would be nice to get out of this suit and into something a little more comfortable."

Sam lent over Ianto to undo his handcuffs, "You seemed to mostly have suits, but I put all your casual clothes in the bag we got for you two," he moved away.

Ianto sat up rubbing his wrists that were left extremely sore, "Thank you. I usually wear suits when I am working but in a situation such as this I think jeans would be much better."

Sam led Ianto to the bathroom where the Welshman washed and changed, he was even allowed to shave as long as Sam was with him. The three hunters were nothing if not paranoid, they wouldn't give Ianto or Jack any chance to get away or cause trouble. Ianto didn't bat and eye lid as Sam sat on the toilet seat while the Welshman shaved, being with Jack Harkness taught him to take everything in his stride.

Finished Ianto turned to Sam, "What now? Back to the room?"

Sam shook his head, "Bobby is going to give you the benefit of the doubt, as long as you stay with me you can move around the house freely."

Okay, that one was a surprise to Ianto, he raised an eyebrow, "Why?" he was immediately suspicious and somewhat offended that they thought he was somehow less dangerous then Jack who was undoubtedly secured somewhere else in the house.

"Well, you aren't the one who got shot and came back to life," Sam replied calmly.

"So you are assuming I am not like Jack? How can you be sure?" Ianto challenged.

"I can call your bluff if you want but that probably won't do either of us any good."

Ianto sighed, "Fine," he lent back against the sink, "So I am guessing it is breakfast time?"

Sam stood up nodding, "Come on, stay in front."

The kitchen was empty but there were bacon and eggs sitting on the table waiting, Ianto regarded the food with suspicion, "Where is everyone else?"

"We already ate, so Bobby and Dean went to get some work done," Sam explained sitting down at the table, he decided to play it cool and calm although he was slightly worried about Ianto suddenly lashing out in fear and anger, the slightly younger man was undoubtedly capable of putting up a real fight. Even so Sam hoped that he would remain compliant."

After a moment Ianto sat down as well, "What about Jack? Did anyone bring him food?"

Sam nodded, "Dean did while you were in the shower."

Ianto nodded looking at his bacon and eggs, "Oh look, saturated fat," he began to eat.

* * *

><p>Down in the panic room Jack had been removed from the bed, after he had eaten the food provided by Dean and Bobby he was tied to a chair to begin the investigation and interrogation.<p>

"Since you won't tell us what you are, we are going to have to test some theories," Dean explained to Jack handling a silver knife.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Jack asked smiling up at Dean, "Because it really doesn't. I have been tortured so many times before, killed only to be resurrected. I spent a year held prisoner by a psychopathic alien who enjoyed trying to find ways to kill me and stay dead. Give it your best shot."

"We're not torturing you," Bobby said very clearly, "We are just trying to figure out what you are," he nodded to Dean.

Dean rolled up Jack's sleeve and ran the silver knife along the Captain's arm, the man only hissed in pain but gave no further reaction. Dean then tried an iron blade, salt and even injected Jack with dead man's blood, but there was still no response. Exorcism bore the same result, nothing.

Jack smirked from his place on the chair, "See? I am human," he shifted his position.

Bobby drew his hand gun, "So if I shoot you, you will live?" he prompted.

Jack thought about it, "No, the bullet will kill me but then I will come back to life," he explained. Bobby raised the gun thoughtfully causing Jack to roll his eyes, "Go on, do it. If it will set your mind at ease I will give you a free shot."

Bobby turned to Dean, "Are you sure?"

"Why are you asking him?" Jack demanded, "I am sure and that is all that matters."

Taking a deep breath Bobby fired off one bullet and it got Jack right between the eyes. The Captain slumped forward killed instantly. Minutes ticked by and there was nothing, slowly Bobby turned to Dean, "You idgit, yo-" there was a loud gasp as every muscle in the Captain's body tensed and he sat bolt upright taking in deep labored breaths.

After regaining himself Jack grinned brightly, "See? You kill me and I just come back."

"Yeah, I got that, but how?" Dean demanded, "What have you done? Demon's deal? Witch's curse? What is it?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "I told you, I am different to anything else in existence. You can torture me until you are old men…" he paused to look at Bobby, "or in your grave, but nothing will change. I will still be sitting here, exactly the same as I am now."

"So you were born like this?" Dean asked trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

"I was reborn like this," Jack corrected.

Dean began to grow frustrated with Jack's cryptic answers, "Okay. Let's make this simple. How did you become immortal?"

"The Bad Wolf," the captain replied an emotion flashing over his face.

Bobby and Dean looked at each other, "What is 'The Bad Wolf'?" Bobby asked as they finally started to get somewhere.

"Beyond this world and your understanding," Jack replied simply.

Dean shrugged, "Well Bobby, I think is time we did our homework," Jack watched as the two men left the panic room leaving him alone once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Bad Wolf**

**A/N: I absolutely love Bad Wolf and wanted to work it into the story somehow. I promise this chapter will make sense later on. So just go with it.**

"Time to hit the books and the internet Sammy!" Dean called as he arrived in the kitchen where Ianto was reading the news paper while Sam was flicking through a book from Bobby's library.

Sam and Ianto looked up, "Why? What are we researching?" the younger Winchester asked.

"Bad Wolf," Dean replied moving into the library, "So get out your lap top."

Ianto's head jerked up, "Bad Wolf," he turned around, Jack had told him a little bit about the phrase but not much. It was an emergency call used by the Doctor's companion Rose Tyler it had preceded the Daleks when they stole the Earth and Jack had explained how the word followed Rose and the Doctor throughout their early adventures "Where did you hear that phrase?" he demanded immediately thinking the worst.

"Why? What does it mean?" Dean asked walking towards Ianto slowly.

"It's a message," Ianto said softly.

"What does it mean!" Dean demanded harsher this time.

Ianto shook his head, "I don't know, end of the universe?" Ianto shrugged, "Why?"

"Jack mentioned it," Dean replied folding his arms, "Said that was why he was immortal. Care to explain?"

"Why do you think I would be able to tell you?" Ianto asked turning back to the newspaper, okay, so the message wasn't turning up everywhere that was a good sign. Crisis averted.

"Because you are his boyfriend," the older Winchester replied, "and you obviously know about it."

"Know about what?" Ianto blinked at Dean with total and utter innocence.

Dean slammed his hands down on the table, "Tell me what it means!" he grabbed Ianto by the front of his shirt. Ianto had been the quiet and soft spoken, he had been protected by Jack, it then came as a surprise when the Welshman grabbed Dean's shoulders and drove his knee into his groin, his hands slid up the American's arms and gripped his wrists jerking them from his shirt and twisting, his leg swung around knocking Dean on the back of his knees and brining him down with a crash.

"Hey! That's enough," Bobby pulled Ianto away from Dean as Sam went to his brother's side. Ianto didn't resist Bobby when he pulled him away from Dean, "It doesn't matter. We'll do some research, call some numbers, we'll figure it out," he assured the brothers, "Sam, start researching online. Dean grab some books on wolf lore and then come out here," Bobby turned to Ianto, "and you stay with me."

* * *

><p>"The boys told me that you and your captain hunt aliens," Bobby said in an almost conversational tone as he shifted through books in the library.<p>

Ianto looked up from the lounge he was sitting on reading a random book on vampires, "Yeah. Hands on job, I suppose it is a lot like the hunting you do."

Bobby closed the book he was flicking through, "In all my years I have never found an honest to god alien sighting."

"You weren't looking hard enough," Ianto replied simply, "as long as you know what to look for you can tell what has happened. What I don't understand is how you can't remember the Sycorax in two-thousand and five, or the Christmas star in two-thousand and six, more importantly why you don't remember the Daleks when the Earth was stolen…" Something was going on and Torchwood would need to get to the bottom of it. He put the book down and began to scan through the books on the shelves.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "Are you sure those events happened?" he asked.

Ianto bristled, "Of course I am sure! I spent my Christmas standing on the edge of a building with my girl friend_ begging_ her to come back to her senses! I helped the Doctor pull the Earth back into orbit!"

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Okay, then. If you insist."

Ianto scowled but said nothing as he turned back to looking through the books that Bobby's library had to offer. After a long moment he turned back to Bobby, "Sorry, I should not get emotional like that."

Bobby looked at Ianto carefully examining him, "What have you seen?"

Ianto didn't look at Bobby, "A lot," he replied effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>Jack pulled on the chain idly, no matter what was said the three hunters feared him otherwise they wouldn't bother chaining him up as well as putting him in the sealed room. Bored out of his brain he stood up and walked over to the messy desk on the far side, he knew that all the weapons had already been removed but that didn't mean he couldn't find anything of interest. The chain barely had enough length to let him sit at the desk but he managed and began to rifle through documents one handed. He didn't understand most of them but he did find one that caught his interests. Some paper on were-wolves. Jack read through them with only half an interest.<p>

_Legend has it that Queen Victoria herself had a run in with a were-wolf in Scotland in 1879. In response she is said to have established an institution to investigate such occurrences in the future. However, there seems to be no way to stop the Bad Wolf._

Jack froze his eyes widening, "Coincidence, has to be a coincidence. It is after all a document on were wolves," he said to himself. Swallowing thickly he put aside the document and continued to rifle through the papers on the desk. He picked up another one, it was something about the apocalypse.

_Sixty-six of the over six hundred seals have to be broken for Lucifer to rise. There are too many to list and so many unknown. If the first seal is broken the demons will be an unstoppable force breaking them all open one by one. _

_When Lucifer rises he will bring the apocalypse, the end of the world as we know it. It will happen in the Twenty-First Century, after the Bad Wolf._

Document after document, the words were written everywhere. Jack cast them aside in frustration, "Oh, Rose," he said softly, "What are you trying to tell me?" he asked, "I am kind of tied up at the moment," feeling somewhat useless the immortal returned to his bed and collapsed onto it.

Dean returned with his dinner but instead of leaving after giving him the tray he sat down, "Bad Wolf," he said sitting down on the chair across from Jack, "What is it?"

"Told you, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Dean challenged.

Jack sat up and leant forward, "What do you understand about Time And Relative Dimensions In Space?"

"Ah, nothing…"

"See? You wouldn't understand."

Dean glared, "I'll beat the crap out of your boyfriend."

Jack shrugged, "No you won't," he leant closer to Dean, "Because you're a good guy and he is just a kid," he leant a little closer, "too much like your brother," he lurched forward catching Dean's lips and releasing his pheromones.

Dean returned the kiss for a few seconds before ripping himself away, "What the hell?" he wiped his mouth stumbling away.

Jack grinned chuckling, "Something to keep me going," he winked.

Dean glared leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Jack lay with his eyes closed his mind drifting through the endless expanses of time and space, he meditated on many things including the fate of his beloved Ianto. How long would the hunters keep them here? Would they eventually release Ianto? Probably not, Ianto would immediately get help to save his Captain. The Immortal sighed as his mind moved onto other things, key among them was the phrase 'Bad Wolf.' Why here? Why now? Eventually Jack's mind wondered back to light hearted days when he travelled with the Doctor and Rose. Times had been good then, it was when his life had changed and he had become a better man.<p>

He could hear the thrumming of the TARDIS engines as they arrived in a brave new world, the sound of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver as he inspected something. He heard the Doctor's voice, not the old voice, but the new one, "Run," and then the sound of a door closing and the departing whir of the engines.

Jack's Vortex Manipulator beeped and the Captain's eyes flew open.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Angels most wanted list.**

**A/N: Okay, so I have almost finished typing up this story. And soon I'll be embarking on my next work: 'Torchwood Miracle Day. Featuring Ianto Jones.'**

The three hunters were sitting at the dinning table with Ianto. The Welshman had become subdued through out the day as he tried to think of an escape plan. He thought about just making a break for it and coming back for Jack with a UNOT squad but he couldn't leave him behind, Jack had been left behind too many times. The others had finished dinner almost two hours earlier and yet Ianto still sat pushing his now cold meat around the plate now and then taking a small bite.

Bobby had finally had enough, he didn't really know Ianto but he was the same age as Sam, a kid who was in way out of his depth in this situation, or at least he was unable to take control of the situation. Bobby turned into father mode, "Come on, eat it up before the rats come boy," he said it in the most affectionate way he was capable of when it came to a prisoner.

"I don't understand why you are holding us here," Ianto said softly, "Jack has been on this planet for so long, protecting it, guarding it. He is no threat."

"So you say, we only have your word and a document that says he may have been in World War II but there is no proof that is actually him," Bobby said as he sorted through some papers Dean had bought up, "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Sam asked looking over at the paper, "W-What?"

_BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF_

_BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF_

There was the distinctive flutter of an angel, the four men turned to see Castiel standing at the door to the library, "Your prisoner has escaped," he informed them in his usual emotionless voice.

Without missing a beat the three hunters were on their feet racing down to the basement after a couple of seconds Ianto followed them. Dean threw open the door and found an empty room, "How the hell did he escape!"

Ianto's heart clenched as he stepped into the room picking up one of the sheets of paper that were scattered all over the floor.

_BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF_

_BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF BAD WOLF_

"The void between different dimensions has been damaged and bits of other places are bleeding through, it is a result of the seals been broken," the four mortals jumped when Castiel began to speak stepping into the panic room, "We underestimated the power of what was leaking through," he looked around, "I should have come and collected the prisoner earlier, but we thought he would be safe."

Ianto turned to look at Castiel, "Where is he?" he demanded, he was shaking with fear and anxiety.

"His escape was not of our doing, but we must retrieve him at all costs," Castiel said gazing at Ianto for a long moment.

"Why? What is so important about him?" Dean felt as if he was finally going to get some answers and Castiel did not disappoint.

"Jack Harkness is a fixed point in time and space," Castiel sighed trying to think of the easiest way to explain it, "He is a fact. Perhaps we should go sit down?" he suggested, this would be a long explanation.

Bobby and Dean sat down on the lounge while Sam took up residence in the office chair which he rolled around near the lounge. Ianto lent back against the desk in the library watching Castiel with deep suspicion and fear, who was he to know anything about Jack?

"Dean," Castiel started as he stood before the three hunters, "Remember when I told you that time was fluid and that through a lot of effort we were able to bend it?"

"Ah yeah?" Dean seemed confused by the question.

"Time is only fluid for normal people, well for most people and angels alike. But there are people like Jack Harkness who have the technology to move in time and space with ease."

"With his Vortex Manipulator." Ianto said softly, no point in keeping secrets, Jack had left him behind.

Sam cocked up an eyebrow, "Oh. the 'I Spy' game?"

"Wait is that Vortex thing that bracelet thing on his wrist?" Dean asked, while sipping his beer.

Ianto nodded, "It doesn't work though, it broke some time ago. Well some time in the Earth's Future," no point adding that it had been repaired and re-broken several times.

Castiel nodded, "Jack Harkness was born or more accurately will be born in the fifty-first century. He becomes a time traveller. As angels we can only monitor what he does so long as he is on Earth. We have tracked him down no matter what period of time it is trying to figure out why he is immortal. But because he time travels we are never sure how far away he is from the point he became immortal. All we know is that in Eighteen-sixty-nine Jack Harkness, came to Earth as an immortal being," his eyes flicked over to Ianto who was watching with an intense look of concentration, "You are his companion, do you know how he became immortal and when?"

"The future," Ianto replied softly, "he never gave me a date, he just said that in the future. He said it was… the Bad Wolf," he lowered his eyes.

Castiel continued, "We have gone to every point in Jack Harkness' past and tried to kill him, but there is a force that protected him even when he was mortal, what it is exactly we are unsure of."

Ianto's head snapped up, "Why are you trying to kill him!" he shouted in anger.

Castiel remained distant and removed, "Jack Harkness is indestructible, unstoppable, if demons were to get their hands on him and discover his secret it would mean the end of the world as we know it," his eyes were now fixed on Ianto, "You are his companion, so why did he leave you behind?"

Ianto's throat tightened unable to think of an explanation of why Jack would leave him behind when he decided to escape. The Welshman swallowed trying to keep his composure, "Obviously he thought I would be safe here."

Castiel moved over to one of the shelves and removed a book, the title read, 'Bad Wolf', "These words are scattered all over time, this 'Bad Wolf', what is it?" the angel turned to look straight at Ianto who shrugged his shoulders, "It appears around Jack several times in the past. Why?"

"The Bad Wolf made him immortal," Ianto answered simply.

"You fear this Bad Wolf?" Castiel prompted.

"I fear its implications," Ianto was proud by how steady he kept his voice and how calm he remained. He swallowed, "When ever those words show up I know that Jack will leave."

"Why?" Castiel pushed trying to find out the secrets of Jack Harkness the man that had to be captured at all costs.

Ianto let a small smile of pride touch his lips as he thought of his amazing lover, "Because Jack is a hero, a child of time and when he is called to fight he runs to help."

"What I want to know is how he escaped the panic room? He was chained up and locked in there," Bobby growled, that room was meant to be the perfect fortress and the prison and yet, somehow Jack had escaped.

Ianto closed his eyes, he felt abandoned by Jack, he would always come second. Jack may always come back for him but he would also leave to go with _him._

Castiel also frowned, "Ianto, you said that his Vortex Manipulator was broken."

"It is, but there are other people who have working time machines who could have come for him."

Castiel frowned, "I will have to converse with my superiors. Jack Harkness is a weapon that must fight for us," he looked at the three hunters, "Keep Ianto Jones here, he may prove useful to us."

"I am not a bargaining chip!" Ianto snapped, "I have nothing to do with this, whatever this is."

"We have been monitoring Jack Harkness over the years. We have witnessed the evidence of your relationship," Castiel seemed slightly awkward sharing this information, "I believe Jack Harkness will come back for you."

"I'm a hostage?" Ianto swallowed thickly, his heart pounded in his chest.

Castiel nodded, "If you wish to see it that way," he let his eyes sweep over Sam, Dean and Bobby, "make sure he doesn't leave," with that the angel disappeared.

Ianto scowled, at the three hunters, "I don't want to be a part of this. I will not be used as a weapon against Jack."

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter," Bobby replied in his usual gruff voice although he did feel pity for the boy.

Still scowling Ianto stormed out of the house and into the salvage yard, "I'll follow him," Sam said quickly jumping to his feet and chasing after Ianto, "Ianto!" he called after the other man as he chased him across the salvage yard, "Ianto! Wait!" he grabbed his shoulder turning the Welshman around to face him.

"No!" Ianto shouted, "I have had enough! I have had enough of all this shit! I don't want to be involved anymore!"

Sam rested his hands on both of Ianto's shoulders, "I know. Believe me, I know exactly what you are feeling, you wouldn't believe some of the stuff I have gone through in the past few months. But we can't run away. It won't solve anything. And if you run away Jack will never find you."

"He will, he has all of time to find me," a tear rolled down the Welshman's cheek and he quickly wiped it away, he felt so lost without Jack, he hadn't even realised how much he had grown to rely on the man, "But, I don't want him to."

If Sam wasn't confused before he was now, "What? Why not?"

"Because I can't live like this anymore. All I want is a normal life. It is all I have ever wanted. I thought I had one, working in London. Then the Cybermen came, I couldn't let go of what I had seen, I couldn't leave Lisa behind. So I found Jack and Torchwood three. I threw away all my chances of been normal."

Sam started to laugh, "Ianto Jones, you and I are more alike then you could ever imagine."

Ianto swallowed thickly, "How?"

Sam and Ianto ended up sitting on the bonnet of a wrecked car, Sam told Ianto about his life as a hunter, his escape to college and how he was dragged back into his old ways. Ianto who was dealing with sensitive information gave Sam a vague outline of his own story and about how he had come to be the lover of an immortal.

"I'll never understand why Jack chose me," Ianto said softly, "God knows I am nothing special. I grew up on an estate, I made myself a false front so people would think I was from a well to do family. I lied to Jack about my family, I don't have the guts to tell him the truth. I don't want him to think less of me."

Sam gave Ianto a small smile, "I'm no expert on relationships, my last one finished with my girlfriend getting killed by the same demon who killed my mum, but I can tell that he cares about you. A lot. When you were asleep in the car, he covered you with his coat and ran his fingers through your hair."

Ianto laughed, it was nice to hear someone else notice the affection Jack showed him, it confirmed for Ianto that it wasn't all just in his head. And that maybe this relationship meant more to Jack then just sex.

* * *

><p>Ianto had found the coffee machine at the back of one of the cupboards. After giving it a thorough clean and inspection Ianto deemed it suitable to brew coffee in. The Welshman found Bobby's coffee beans, they weren't fresh nor were they of a particularly good quality, but they would do the job for him. Ianto worked in silence taking comfort in the choking buzz of the old coffee machine and the aroma of coffee beans.<p>

At the stove Bobby was cooking bacon, eggs and toast for everyone. The old hunter turned to Ianto, "The instant stuff would have been easier and quicker to make, you know."

Ianto looked up from his work, "Yes, but it also wouldn't taste as nice. I have been in America for two weeks. Trust me I need a good coffee and if that means a lot of effort, so be it," he watched as Bobby turned back to his work. Ianto put one of the cups under the machine and flicked the switch causing hot coffee to cascade into the mug. The Welshman tested it, satisfied he made three more cups and began to place them around the kitchen table.

Dean observed this from the kitchen doorway, "These laced with retcon too?" he asked accusingly.

Ianto said nothing instead he raised the mug and took a drink from it, "I don't think so," Ianto replied quietly.

Conceding his defeat Dean walked into the kitchen and sat down turning to look at Bobby, "Sam is just in the shower."

Bobby nodded as he began to dish up breakfast. Everyone tucked in and they were soon joined by Sam. Bobby was the first to try Ianto's coffee, and Ianto had to hide a smile of pride when the older man let out a small noise of delight, "This stuff is amazing."

Sam looked at his own mug and took a sip, "Who made this?" he asked looking between Bobby and Dean, neither had ever made something this amazing.

"I did," Ianto said softly, "I am after all the 'teaboy' at torchwood." He quoted Captain John Heart. Deep down he felt proud of himself. But quoting the old lover of Jacks just made him realise once more how insignificant he truly was. Jack would live forever and he would forever be a blip in time.

"It can't be _that _good," Dean said sceptically as he picked up his own mug and took a sip, he slowly lowered it, "I take that back."

After breakfast Ianto helped Sam wash up, he was becoming rather fond of the youngest Winchester. They had a lot in common and were even interested in many of the same subjects. Ianto knew he was still very much a prisoner, but even so he found himself starting to feel at ease around the other three men. This peace was not to last.

The flutter of wings immediately alerted the four mortals that an angel had arrived. Castiel stood in the middle of the library silent as the four men gathered around him. His eyes fell on Ianto, "You must come with me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: On the run.**

**A/N: I know nothing about Pierre. I don't even know that much about America so if my information is wrong I am sorry. Sorry about taking so long to update. First it was Christmas, then New Years, then I started my new job that didn't work out. Then I had to find a new job (Which is in the bag and I have three weeks till I start.) Anyways, here is the long awaited update, enjoy and please review.**

Jack had wanted to go straight back to the salvage yard to collect Ianto, but he had resisted. The Captain knew that he would be running and using his vortex manipulator, he didn't want Ianto to have to go through this with him. Jack spent the night of his escape pick pocketing the residence of Pierre, it was not the most noble of pursuits but he was realistic, he needed money. At eight the next morning he stole a business man's mobile phone and called Cardiff, more specifically Martha.

"Hello, Doctor Martha Jones speaking."

"Martha," Jack sighed in relief, "So good to hear your voice nightingale."

"Jack, what's wrong? You and Ianto have been untraceable for two days," Martha's voice filled with concern.

Jack straightened up from his place leaning against the brick wall of an alleyway, "It doesn't matter. I am going to sort it out," he promised, "I need you to get a number for me, it is important."

"Tell me what it is," Martha said rushing over to her computer and waving Gwen away.

"You at the computer?"

"Yes," she confirmed jamming her mobile between her shoulder and her ear, "give it to me Jack."

"Singer's Salvage Yard," Jack was very clear articulating each word, he may not be able to go back for Ianto but he wasn't going to abandon him, "In South Dakota."

"South Dakota!" Martha cried in shock, "What are you doing in South Dakota?"

Jack rolled his eyes, he really didn't want to have this conversation, he heard Mickey and Gwen in the background, "Martha, please this is important I need that number."

"Okay, okay I am looking," Martha typed it in to the Torchwood data base which accessed all records, "Why do you need it anyway?"

"Long story," Jack sighed as he looked out at the street, "but trust me it is important."

"Alright, I've got the information," Martha told Jack the number and wished him luck before he hung up.

Jack looked at the time it was half past eight in the morning, he dialled the number Martha had given him and pressed the phone to his ear, it rang four times before it was answered by a gruff voice, "Yeah?"

"Bobby Singer?"

"Yeah?"

Jack let a small smile touch his lips, good old America, "Is Ianto okay?"

"Jack?"

The Captain smirked, "Yeah?" he answered Bobby in the same tone he had previously used, he couldn't help it, he was a child at heart.

There was a pregnant pause, "Ianto was taken by some angels that were looking for you," the old hunter informed Jack.

"And you just let them!" Jack shouted, "Ianto isn't a part of this!"

"Hey, don't lose your head. I didn't have a say in the matter, I don't know about you but I wasn't going to stand up to them. Like it or not your boy is part of this because he is involved with you," Bobby didn't know when he grew fond of Ianto, maybe it was in the library the previous day? Perhaps it was when he had pulled the old coffee machine out and created the most brilliant brew he had ever tasted? Bobby didn't know when but he knew he had and now the old hunter wanted him safe no matter what.

"Why? What do they want?" Jack dug his free hand into his pocket and began to walk down the crowded streets of Pierre.

"They want you and the secret to your immortality," Bobby lent back against the kitchen counter, "I thought that would be obvious."

Jack scrubbed his hand over his face, "Your right, I should have known that, they have been after me for years," the Captain let out a small grunt of annoyance as he tried to form a plan, "I swear if they have hurt him…" he muttered darkly.

"I doubt it," Bobby said gruffly, "honestly they aren't interested in him. He is a means of getting to you," there was a long silence, "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," Jack admitted as he crossed the road along with a crowd of people, "But I am going to figure something out," Jack didn't know why he was suddenly trusting his once captors but he knew they were all he had. UNIT couldn't help him deal with angels.

"I can't say I really know you Jack, but I am willing to help you if I can," Bobby said over the phone, "That Ianto kid, he is a good kid and he shouldn't be caught up in this."

"I know," Jack said softly, "I'll figure this out."

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You get that boy back."

"Yes sir," Jack hung up.

His conversation with Bobby had made him more determined to save Ianto from the angels no matter what the costs to himself. The immortal strolled down the streets trying to think of a plan. He had dealt with the angels before, many times. They wanted to know the secrets to his immortality. Jack had never been able to tell them, it was before he had found the Doctor. And now that he did know what happened he was more determined then ever not to tell the angels what he was and how it happened. They would go after Rose and the Doctor, travel back in time if they had to, to capture the Bad Wolf.

Jack found himself wondering through a park by the Missouri river, his hands were buried in his pockets and his mind was far away. He needed a plan, he wanted to save Ianto but he didn't want to lose his own freedom. Every muscle in his body tensed, and he spun around sensing a great presence close to him, he didn't know why he could sense the angels, he could never sense the Doctor. Jack's fingers flew to his Vortex Manipulator while his eyes remained on the young man standing before him.

"I have a message to deliver to you about Ianto Jones," The angel spoke in a serene, calm and emotionless voice.

"What is the message?" Jack growled setting his Vortex Manipulator so he could make a quick escape when the need arose.

The angel produced slip of paper from the pocket of his brown jacket, "His location. Ideally you will come with me now, however over the years we have come to realise that you are a difficult man. So we have written down the location of Ianto Jones. Take your time deciding what you want to do, but remember every moment you wait is another moment of his fragile mortal life gone. If you truly love this man you will come for him," he waved the paper in front of Jack.

The Captain snatched it from the angel's hand and put it in his pocket with a final glare at the angel he teleported away.

"Christ!" Dean jumped a foot in the air when Jack appeared right in front of him and stumbled forward falling on top of the unsuspecting hunter.

Jack's face was dangerously close to Dean's and the Captain could only smirk and leer, "Hello handsome," he let himself collapse onto Dean so he was straddling his lap, "If Ianto wasn't in mortal danger I would totally be getting down on you right now," he carefully stood up and moved back just as Bobby and Sam entered the room.

Dean didn't get a chance to make a comeback because Bobby spoke, "What are you doing here? Thought you were figuring out how to save Ianto."

Jack swallowed thickly, "I have, but I am going to need your help."

"What do you need?" Sam asked immediately.

Jack straightened his greatcoat, "I want you to take me to where they are holding Ianto and after I get him back I need you to get him to the airport and on a plane back to the UK. I'll sort out everything to make the trip as smooth as possible."

Dean frowned, "What about you?"

Jack gave an almost sad smile, "I have lived for a long time and I will keep living until the end of time. Ianto, his life will be so short, not nearly enough time to experience everything he deserves to. I will not let the angels take away what life he does have."

"You are giving yourself up to them," Sam said softly.

Jack nodded, "It is either that or let Ianto remain with them forever. I can't do that to him. I am not that selfish. I am going to be honest, I don't particularly like you, any of you. But you are the only people who can help me at the moment," Jack buried his hands in his pockets, "You have royally screwed up my life and Ianto's life, so the least you can do is get him on the next plane to Heathrow," Jack dug through his pockets and produced a small wallet, "Ianto will know what to do with this. Now, let's move," spoken like a true Captain and the hunters did as he asked getting ready to take Jack to the angels and then get Ianto home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: I am not a man of religion.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. This chapter has been completed for ages but I moved house and job and life has all been very hectic. Also a positive note: I have written the last chapter of this story! So all I need is your reviews and we'll get to the end.**

* * *

><p>They were keeping him comfortable, he would give them that. Not many captors set you up in a nice room and ensured you were well fed and kept somewhat entertained, but Ianto found no pleasure nor comfort in this. Out there, somewhere was Jack and he was been used to bait the immortal. The Welshman sat on the lounge, the angels had provided him with an extensive wardrobe and he was not too proud to take what was given to him, Ianto was wearing a well fitted suit with a black shirt and a red tie, not his usual choice of combination but it was something Jack would like.<p>

Dressed in this fashion and feeling slightly more secure about himself Ianto stared off into space ignoring the time that was passing him by while he sat in the room. Ianto was lost in his own world and did not realise that Castiel had come until the angel spoke, "You have many emotions running through your mind; guilt, chief among them, is there something you wish to repent?"

A small smirk twisted on Ianto's lips, "I am not a religious man. What kind of God creates a world like this?"

"It is not our place to question the workings of God," the angel replied as he stood by the Welshman.

Ianto laughed looking up at Castiel, "You believe that? My job is to question everything."

The angel looked at the Welshman, "Do you question your commander?"

Ianto looked surprised, "Jack? No. Well yes, sometimes."

"And he allows that?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "He doesn't have much of a choice. If he wants me to get the job done he has to tell me why I am doing it."

"And if you don't agree with what he wants you to do?"

Ianto thought for a moment, "It all depends on the situation."

Castiel stared at Ianto for a long moment, such rebellion was shunned in heaven, "And when you rebel against him, is it the right thing?"

Ianto shrugged his shoulders, "Sometimes, depends on the situation. I have learnt to trust my instincts. But sometimes I get it wrong, sometimes he gets it wrong."

Castiel looked down at the mortal, humans would never cease to amaze him. When helping his brethren chase down Jack Harkness he had always thought it was how a man who had nothing to lose behaved, then the Winchesters came along and he held a similar belief with them. They only had each other and a world to protect, now Ianto. This man was different, he had so much to lose even if he didn't realise it, and he'd lose it all, gladly for Jack.

"I will be back later," the angel said softly before disappearing, Ianto had given him much to think about.

* * *

><p>The Impala drove along the highway to Bismarck, Jack was sitting in the back his eyes staring off into the distance.<p>

Sam licked his lips, "So, you've been around for a long time. What is the most amazing thing you have ever seen?" the younger Winchester felt bad that they had to give the immortal up to the angels, he was something else, something amazing.

Jack thought about it for a long moment, "I have seen so many things, I can't even try to pick one," he remembered watching the asteroid shower over the planet Zenlor, it was the last night he spent with Captain John Hart before the other time agent was caught by the time agency. He thought of the fire fly that burnt for only a moment in many brilliant colours. He remembered the first time he stepped on the TARDIS and realised that it was bigger on the inside. He had watched the world fall only to be returned back to how it was. He had helped pull the Earth back home alongside the Doctor, "I have been to the end of the universe," he said eventually, "I was there moments before time and space ceased to exist. It scared me because I thought that somewhere, out among the crowds of refugees trying to flee, I had to be there."

Sam looked confused, "How did you go to the end of the universe?"

Jack shook his head, "My story is far too long to tell Sam, I have lived in some many different times and for so long. I have had more life then anyone else before me. Everything has its time and I had a great time. If spending eternity with angels means that Ianto gets to spend the rest of his life normally I am happy."

Sam closed his eyes, he felt his heart ache as he thought about all the people he had lost because of this demented world. His mother, his father, Jessica… so many people and he would have gladly sacrificed himself for all of them, that's what Jack was doing, giving up his freedom so Ianto could live out his life.

The flutter of wings caught all of their attention as Castiel materialized next to Jack who immediately went for his Vortex Manipulator, he was going in on his terms, "I will not touch you," Castiel said calmly, "You are already heading towards my brothers, there is no point in me interfering."

"Then why are you here?" Jack asked his fingers still hovering over the buttons on his manipulator.

Castiel stared straight ahead not even sparing Jack a glance, "I came here to understand," the angel said softly.

Jack slowly removed his hand from his Vortex Manipulator, "To understand what? You angels are going to interrogate me about my immortality as it is, with all the time in the world I thought you would have more patience," he adjusted himself in his seat.

Castiel finally made himself look at Jack, "I want to understand your leadership. Ianto is loyal to you and yet he rebels, you always forgive him. Or so he says."

Jack nodded, "They don't do it like that in heaven? And here I thought your religion was all about love and forgiveness," Jack's smile was mocking in nature.

Castiel sighed, he should have known Jack Harkness would not be helpful, after all, why should he be? In less then an hour he would be the prisoner of the angels, he would be forced to tell them everything about his condition and then the angels would find a way of making themselves like him, unstoppable. Was Castiel the only one seeing the problem with all the angels becoming invincible? The angel continued to look at Jack, "We are soldiers, there can be no forgiveness for betrayal and rebellion."

Jack smirked, "Just as I thought, no chance to see ones true potential. I always underestimated Ianto, thought he was weak in mind as he was in body. He taught me otherwise, but in doing so betrayed me. If I had gone with protocol and killed or retconned him, he would never have become what he is today."

"And what is he?"

Jack smirk turned into a genuine smile, "Amazing. Ianto Jones is fucking amazing."

"And you are happy to submit yourself to eternity as a prisoner for his freedom?" Castiel asked carefully amazed by the loyalty Jack, the immortal, showed to Ianto, a normal human. And even more amazing was Ianto returned this loyalty. It felt wrong to tear them apart.

Jack thought for a moment, "As long as Ianto and everyone back in Torchwood and Unit, present future or past, are never disturbed by you and your kind."

Castiel nodded, "I will do what I can to make sure those conditions are met," he promised.

Jack nodded once, "Thank you."

Castiel was about to leave but he turned to Jack one last time, "I advise if there is anything you want to clean up, any guilt you want to rid yourself of. You do so now."

Jack laughed, "Sorry angel boy. I am not going to start practicing your religion," the angel disappeared his departing thoughts were of how similar Jack was to his mortal lover. It was probably the immortal rubbing off on the mortal.

* * *

><p>Ianto's blue eyes were staring at the bookcase in front of him trying to pick out what book to read, he didn't really feel like reading but he needed to do something, anything, to stop himself going mad. Ianto didn't want Jack to come for him, didn't want the immortal to give up his life, but he also feared for his own sanity if he remained in the custardy of the angels.<p>

Zachariah appeared behind the Welshman who swung around at the sound of wings, the grey haired angel smiled, "I have good news for you Ianto Jones," he hated when someone other then Jack said his full name like that, it just felt wrong, "Jack Harkness is on his way to save you. Of course that means he is going to give himself up for your freedom because some heroic attempt to save you and escape will end in disaster."

Ianto's heart pounded in his chest, Jack was going to give up eternity just so he could live his short life, just a blip in time, "I didn't want him to come," Ianto said softly.

Zachariah laughed, "Well, he really is the hero type isn't he."

"If I am dead there will be no point in him sacrificing himself," Ianto said more to himself then to the angel.

Zachariah frowned, "Now that is stupid and it wouldn't work anyhow. We'll just bring you back to life, without all the dramatics that Jack Harkness does it with."

Ianto's heart fell, this was it. As much as he wanted to believe that Jack would escape and come back to him he was more realistic. If by some miracle Jack did escape he was too noble to risk Ianto by going back to him, "Tell me when he arrives," the Welshman said softly turning away from the angel and back to the shelf.

"That is the best part," Zachariah smiled, "He just arrived with the Winchesters, I believe they have some kind of deal where the brothers are going to put you on a plane to Wales, Jack's last request," he placed his hand on Ianto's shoulder, "let's go see him," the room disappeared.

They reappeared in a dirty old warehouse, angels surrounded them and on the far side of the building stood Jack with the Winchester's behind him. The Captain stepped forward when he saw Ianto, "Ianto, you alright?" he called out.

Ianto looked at his immortal lover and all his shields went up to stop the tears running down his face, "I have been better sir," he replied smoothly.

"Jack," Zachariah said cheerfully, "As you can see the boy is unharmed. He will return to his normal life now."

Jack nodded once turning to Sam and Dean to farewell them before he began to move towards the Angels. Ianto was released and he had to resist the urge to run straight into Jack's arms. He walked slowly and calmly towards the Winchesters meeting Jack half way. The Captain stopped and took Ianto's hand in his own offering him a small smile, "The brothers are going to take you to Bobby's tonight and tomorrow you are on the first plane to Heathrow. Martha will pick you up from there and take you home," he carefully put his hands on either side of Ianto's face and pulled him close. He kissed his forehead, "Have a good life Ianto Jones," his hand slipped around Ianto's waist in a brief hug. Jack released Ianto and continued to walk towards his fate. Ianto spun around to watch Jack as he came to stand among the angels. They all disappeared at once and Ianto had never felt more alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Explanations**

Ianto was frozen in place, he wasn't moving, his eyes were staring blankly at the spot where Jack had been standing. Sam slowly walked towards the Welshman careful not to startle him, he had already gone through so much and who knew what could trigger a bad reaction.

Carefully Sam rested his hands on Ianto's shoulders, "Hey, hey, Ianto look at me," he said softly, his voice was slightly commanding but not so much as to intimidate or frighten the Welshman. Blue eyes flicked up to meet Sam's brown ones, "Come on," Sam said softly, "We'll get you back to Bobby's."

Ianto swallowed several times working his throat muscles until he was finally able to talk, "I need to find him. I need to call Martha, she can call the Doctor, the Doctor will know what to do. The Doctor always knows what to do."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, sure. We'll get back to Bobby's and you can call from there," Ianto seemed too weak to protest, he let Sam wrap his arm around his shoulders and lead him out of the warehouse towards the Impala. Dean moved ahead and unlocked the car, he opened the back door allowing Sam to guide Ianto into the back seat. The young man slumped down, his eyes staring straight ahead his mind numb with pain and heart break.

The return drive was silent, Sam called ahead briefly explaining the situation to Bobby who said he would prepare for their return and to warn him when they were an five minutes away.

The Impala pulled up in front of Bobby's house and the aging man stood at the door waiting patiently. Sam got out opening the back door to reveal Ianto who had silently cried himself to sleep, "Poor kid," Bobby said softly as Sam bought him in towards the house, "The spare room is still set up for him. We'll put him in there for the night and keep and eye on him."

Sam nodded walking into the house and up the stairs, Bobby turned to face Dean, "I didn't particularly like him but I feel like shit. No one deserves to be trapped as the angel's bitch for the rest of eternity. I just wish there was something we could have done, hell, if we hadn't freaked out when Jack died, if we had listened we would never have bought him here and the angels would never have found him."

Bobby nodded in agreement, "Bad stuff happens and it's our fault; there's nothing we can do to prevent it. You can't save everyone."

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight, the three hunters were still awake looking for their next job. None of them expected to see Ianto appear in the library, his eyes were red but he maintained his usual composer standing tall, "I was just wondering if I could borrow your phone to call Wales?" Ianto asked softly.<p>

"Sure, take as long as you need," Bobby said offering Ianto a small smile.

The Welshman returned it although his was forced, "Thank you," he moved back into the kitchen and picked up the landline. He punched in the numbers holding back tears as he listened to the phone ringing. For a long time he stood there listening, waiting until finally the phone was picked up.

"_Hello?"_ a tired voice answered and Ianto could see Martha in his mind rubbing her eyes.

"Martha," his voice cracked.

"_Oh God, Ianto,"_ the woman jolted awake at the sound of her colleagues voice_, "Jack called and told me what was about to happen. I am so sorry."_

Ianto sat down on the stool by the phone, "Yeah, me too," he replied, he swallowed thickly, "Do you think you could call the Doctor. Maybe he can help?" Ianto suggested.

"_I am sorry Ianto, but you know what he said. He is not going to get involved in Jack's life anymore. It is up to Jack to make his own way."_

Ianto became bitter, "Oh, yeah but the next time disaster strikes the Earth I bet he is going to want Jack at his side to help save it. He is such a hypocrite. In fact, he treats you all like dogs, come when you are called. His so called "Children of Time," well I think it is bullshit."

"_Ianto please calm down," _Martha said softly_, "Ranting and raving isn't going to help. Listen, you are going to be back in Wales in twenty four hours once you get back we will work something out."_

Ianto snorted, "Nice try Martha, but when I return to Wales it will be too late. Who knows what those angels are going to do to Jack?"

"_Ianto, I'm sorry but Jack made his own choice, there is nothing we can do, Jus-" _the phone cut out as Ianto slammed it down in rage.

Martha slumped back onto the bed and felt Mickey wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, sighing she ran her fingers through his short hair. Her dark eyes flicked over to her mobile which was still in her hand.

* * *

><p>Jack stared at the white wall waiting patiently, he ignored the food that was laid out on the table for him. He also ignored the angel guards who stood at the door to the room, Jack was infamous for his ability to escape from anywhere. However the former time agent had made no such attempts, he just sat, waiting.<p>

His patience was rewarded when Zachariah appeared before him with a flutter of wings, "Ah! Welcome Jack. Good to see you again. Remember me?"

"New meat suit," Jack said calmly, "Not that is matters, I could recognize your arrogance anywhere."

Zachariah laughed, "You haven't change at all, actually you have," he became extremely serious, "Your not restless anymore. You are content. You figured out the reason for your immortality."

Jack considered lying but decided against it, there was no point it would just cause more trouble, "Yes, it was finally revealed to me. I still don't like my immortality or how it came to be, but I am not angry anymore because now I understand…"

Zachariah was hanging on to Jack's every word waiting for him to tell him what had happened and how to replicate it, "And?"

"And what?"

Zachariah scowled, "How did it happen?"

"Oh, yeah. The Bad Wolf," he leant back in his chair knowing exactly where this conversation was now going.

"Bad Wolf, the words that surrounded you in the last days of your mortal life. The words that appear around you every so often. So what is Bad Wolf?" Zachariah was pressed for time, the angel demon war was drawing ever closer and he needed to get the secret to Jack's immortality as fast as possible.

"I can't tell you," Jack replied knowing he would pay dearly for refusing the angels.

"And why not?" Zachariah demanded.

"Because it is someone I want to protect. Even if I told you everything about the Bad Wolf you can't replicate what happened to me. I have gone to the finest intergalactic specialist and he declared me an impossible thing," Jack explained as he reclined in his seat, "Do your worst," he foolishly challenged.

The angel smirked at Jack and watched as the immortal doubled over falling off the chair and onto his knees. Blood poured from Jack's lips as he coughed and wretched his arms wrapping around his stomach as he groaned in pain. Eventually he died, drowned in his own blood. Zachariah stood over the body, he watched and waited patiently for life to return to Jack, the process would never cease to amaze him. Life began to swirl around Jack, his heart rate returned first pumping blood around his body awakening his brain telling his lungs to breath. The life bringing inhale of air filling his lungs, panic, pain, confusion filled his eyes as he regained himself. As the last of his organs began to work once more he looked up at the angel and sneered, "That's your best?"

Zachariah shrugged, "I can't damage the goods, not when we have so much to learn from you."

Jack laughed getting up and wiping the blood from his mouth, "Oh? What do you have to learn from me?"

"All your secrets, your immortality, the person who takes you away from the Earth. We want to know it all."

Jack sat back down in the seat he had previously occupied, Ianto would not be pleased with the amount of blood on his shirt, "You want to know my two thousand years of secrets?"

"Well I know for a fact you spent two thousand years buried alive so I only need about one hundred and eighty years of secrets. And you will give them to me," Zachariah smirked balancing himself on the edge of the table.

"I don't like your tone," Jack reclined, "I am not telling you anything first of all because you didn't say please and secondly because I am not going to give the angels the secrets to becoming indestructible and immortal. You don't want to be like me."

"But we do, if we are like you nothing will ever stand in our way again," Zachariah countered.

Jack rolled his eyes, "You will become exiled, you will never be able to go to heaven again, you will be bound to your human body," Jack exclaimed, unsure if what he was saying was true, although it did sound logical, however the next words he said were true, "You will become old and bitter, but I can escape to other worlds start a new life. You can't you will be bound to this Earth until its end, and then… who knows?"

"Are you trying to scare me Harkness? I am an angel, we will survive what ever is to come."

"Will you?" Jack lent forward, "Then what do you want me for?"

Zachariah smirked, "So we can be indestructible of course so no one will ever defeat us. We must win this war against the demons."

Jack cocked his eyebrow, "It is more then that, I have read the stories about what is to come. Michael and Lucifer will fight. There is no need for you other angels."

Zachariah shook his head, "If we are all like you we can stop the demons from releasing Lucifer. You'll be protecting the Earth, that's what you do isn't it?"

"I am not telling you anything," Jack held firm.

"Alright fine, Ianto Jones will be the one paying for that."

"No!" Jack stood, "No, you leave him out of this!"

Zachariah smirked, "Now why would I do that? He is your weakness and I am going to kill him nice and slow."

"Castiel promised he wouldn't be involved if I gave myself up."

"Castiel was in no position to make such a promise," Zachariah smirked, "now, how shall I kill Ianto? How shall I destroy Torchwood?"

Jack glared at Zachariah, "I told you it can't be replicated. It occurred in the year two hundred one hundred on a satellite orbiting the Earth. The moment is fixed in time and space just like me," he poured himself a generous glass of whisky, "and you know as well as I fixed points can't be changed, you wouldn't want to change that moment because it was also when the Daleks were defeated," Jack took another mouthful of the strong drink and tried to make a quick change of subject, "Speaking of which, you fight demons but you let aliens attack Earth?"

"Demons are our sworn enemies, aliens are just part of what is to come. As long as they don't meddle in our affairs we won't meddle in theirs. Now, keep telling me the story."

Jack sighed pouring himself another glass, "I have a friend, not of this world, he has a time machine. His companion, a young woman stole the Time Vortex from the heart of his machine and used it to destroy the Daleks, save our friend and bring me back to life, but she couldn't control it, she bought me back forever."

"Women, eh?" Zachariah laughed.

Jack scowled, "I don't blame her. Not at all, she did it because she loved me. It doesn't matter, what's done is done."

"How can we find this alien ship?"

Jack laughed, "You won't be able to take the time vortex, it was a one off occurrence. And let's say some twist of fate gets you into the ship, to where the time vortex is. It will kill you, it was killing her and it did kill my alien friend."

"We'll see," Zachariah smirked and he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Impromptu Rescue**

****A/N: To misquote River Song "The life of a governess, never knew it would be such hard work."  
>Luckilyunluckily I have returned to my home town and will probably have more time to write meaning I may be writing another Torchwood/Supernatural fanfic.****

**A/N: I know that the boys don't get methods to fight the angels until season 5 but for this story to work I had to take creative license.**

* * *

><p>"<em>So, how much do you remember Jack?" Rose asked as the TARDIS was towing the Earth back towards its original place. <em>

"_The Daleks were approaching, had me backed up against the wall, and then I was exterminated. Next thing I remember is I wake up and the Daleks have been turned to dust. The TARDIS was leaving, I got left behind," he smiled softly._

_Rose looked so apologetic and sad, "I am sorry Jack. If I had known I would never have let him leave you." _

_Jack grinned, "Don't worry about it Rose, I have had a great life. I missed you though. Broke my heart when I saw the list of dead after Canary Warf," he dug his hands into his pockets, "What about you? What do you remember?" _

_Rose sighed deeply, "Not much, just bits and pieces, the Doctor ended up telling me most of it," she smiled, "My mum got a tow truck and we ripped up the panel in the TARDIS I looked into it and absorbed it," she frowned and tried to focus, "the doors shut and then… there was a man… only for a moment just stood there and stared at me before disappearing," she shook her head, "its really just a blur Jack," she sighed straightening up, "better go make sure my mum isn't breaking anything."_

* * *

><p>Jack paced back and forward in the room feeling completely useless, Rose was in danger from the angels. Who knew what could happen if they got their hands on her? If they touched her it would change everything and god only knew what that could mean for the entire universe. Of course they wouldn't be able to touch the Time Vortex, it would destroy them, or so he hoped. His heart sank and he scrubbed his face with his hands in frustration. He hated feeling like this, he hated feeling useless. He couldn't do anything to stop what the angels were planning. He didn't even know what they were planning. Jack stopped his relentless pacing when he realised that another angel had appeared in the room, the Captain straightened up facing Castiel.<p>

"Hello Captain Jack Harkness," Castiel said in his usual, emotionless voice.

"What do you want?" the immortal growled.

Castiel sat on one of the chairs and looked at his hands, going over again in his head what he was going to say. "Ianto Jones is very dear to you." There was a pause as Jack sat on the other side of the bed, he looked tired. "And you are very dear to him…" Castiel stated out. Jack looked at him, waiting patiently for the question which was on the angel's mind, "Why does the human want to save you?"

Jack started saying something then fell silent, 'I- I don't know," silence passed between the both of them. "Maybe because we've been in Torchwood together for so long, we've become family and you never leave family behind, "Jack thought aloud, "At least you should never leave Family behind." He closed his eyes, eyebrows pulled together.

Castiel put his hand on Jack's shoulder. He has seen Sam comfort Dean like this before, and Castiel could feel that Jack's heart was breaking, or broke, or will break. The immortal was difficult to understand. Jack looked at the angel with a mixture or pain and confusion and Castiel looked for the words to say, "Sam and Dean are helping him..." the angel shifted awkwardly, He took back his hand, "Sorry." he grunted. Humans had very difficult customs to understand.

Jack chuckled noting how awkward the angel was, "I am guessing you and your brothers are not very close?"

"Oh, no we are very close, just not in the same way you humans are. We are soldiers and we conduct ourselves as such," Castiel explained.

Jack snorted, "Even soldiers need love. Is that not the basis for your religion? Love?"

Castiel quickly changed the subject, "If Ianto Jones comes here the angels will slaughter him, now that they have you he is of no use or value to them."

Jack's eyes widened, "Then you have to stop him."

Castiel shook his head, "I tried to talk him and the Winchester's out of it, however young mortal men have hot blood and they will do as they wish."

"Please Castiel, if you do not stop them they will all be slaughtered by the angels."

"Only Ianto Jones would be killed, the Winchester brothers are needed," Castiel's voice was emotionless as usual and it was driving Jack insane.

The Captain swallowed his pride and dignity getting on his knees in front of Castiel, "Please I am begging you. Stop them, please."

Castiel looked down at the immortal man for a long moment. Although none would ever admit it the angels were in awe of the immortal captain, they respected him. Not because of any of his brave feats, no they admired him because he was able to love, care and remain so very human despite been like them. He watched the ages of the world passing him by, watching those he loved and cared for wither and die. The angels had each other, Jack had no one. Castiel took a deep breath, "Very well, I will see what I can do," he stepped away from Jack and disappeared.

Jack swallowed thickly sitting back down on his chair and closing his eyes, _'Please Ianto, be safe.'_

* * *

><p>The Winchesters had given Ianto what they had titled "Gangking Angels 101" Of course there was only one method for them to kill the angels, but they did have other methods to slow them down. Each of the men were carrying a piece of paper that they had made a sigil on with their blood. The brothers had also made holy fire bombs and carried flasks of holy oil so they could trap angels. Dean carried their arch angel's blade.<p>

The Impala was speeding along the highway towards Bismarck, Ianto sat in the back his eyes staring off into the distance. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, he was about to go to war with angels. Now, that was something new, one of the many things he never thought he'd be doing. Then again he never thought he would be fighting aliens for a living either.

"Ready for this?" Sam asked turning to look at Ianto who sat behind Dean.

Ianto nodded confidently his jaw tightening, "Yes. Jack is going to live forever and he deserves to be free. I am just a blip in time, insignificant."

"Don't talk about yourself like that," Sam scolded, "We are all going to make it out of this alive, with Jack."

Ianto managed a weak smile not completely believing Sam, the brothers probably, Jack definitely, but Ianto wasn't so sure about himself. He had a bad feeling, a feeling of foreboding.

Sam and Dean shared a quick look as Ianto fell back into his pensive silence. Said silence was broken when Castiel appeared in the back seat of the car. He turned to Ianto, "Jack Harkness requested for me to try and stop you. He wants you to go back to Wales and forget about him."

Ianto opened his mouth and suddenly fell silent. He remembered those nights in the hub, curled up on Jack's camp bed, the smell of sweat and sex surrounding them. It was just after Jack had returned from his adventure with the Doctor, he wouldn't talk about exactly what happened but he would not stop talking about the Doctor and his travels with the man, old and new.

"_He had all these protocols," Jack said softly running his fingers through Ianto's hair, his eyes were far away staring off into a place that Ianto didn't know and would never know. But what Ianto did know was that Jack was talking about his Doctor, "I helped him set up the holograms for them," Jack continued, "I swear listening to him while he made those messages… I never felt closer to the Doctor because he held nothing back. All of them were messages for Rose," Jack swallowed, "never mentioned me, not once…"_

_Ianto looked up at Jack, "Maybe, before everything happened and you changed he had planned to keep you around no matter what? By the sounds of things you were useful to him."_

"_Yeah right. But that's not the point of my story," Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head, "He had a protocol to return a companion to a designated place in case of extreme emergency. He told Rose to leave the TARDIS, to just let it be forgotten and buried. And I just sat there thinking to myself, 'How? How could anyone forget that brilliant man who travelled in a blue police box through time and space?'" his fingers stopped moving through Ianto's hair_

Ianto swallowed, "I can't, even if you force me to return to Wales I will just come back here and I will keep coming back and trying to save him until I get him back."

"Why?" Castiel blinked, "Why waste your life?"

"_Why can't you just let him go?" Ianto asked, "You have eternity and yet all you want to do is chase after the Doctor, you have your answers and you have returned to us. Isn't it over?"_

"Because," Ianto swallowed thickly.

_Jack smiled down at his young lover, "I can't just let it go Ianto."  
><em>

"_And why not?" Ianto demanded. _

"_Because," Jack replied a fond smile playing on his lips as he thought about the Doctor, the one person Ianto knew he would always be second best to._

"When I am with him, time doesn't matter,"

"_The universe doesn't matter."_

"It's as if everything is right,"

"_Even when it is all wrong."_

"It's like an addiction,"

"_He is a drug and I am never going to get enough."_

A tear ran down Ianto's face, "And the worst part is that in the end I will just be a blip in time and he'll forget me."

"_But that doesn't matter because in the end I'll always be left behind."_

The tears kept flowing, "I'll always be second best to him," Ianto took a deep shaky breath, "But at least I am going to get him. I won't leave him behind because that is what everyone else does and I won't do it. I am better then that."

Castiel felt admiration swelling as he looked upon the mortal in a new light, he could sense the power coming from him. Ianto hadn't seemed like anything special, he was just bait for Jack or so he was suppose to be but now Castiel was not so sure.

Ianto swallowed, "I am getting him back Castiel, if you want to stop me you will have to kill me."

Castiel nodded, "I will help you any way I can."

Ianto blinked at the angel and a smile touched his lips, "Thank you," with a nod Castiel was gone.

Sam and Dean both watched Ianto in the rear view mirror, they understood loyalty but they couldn't even begin to comprehend Ianto's loyalty to Jack, they didn't even try.

The warehouse was cold, dark and empty, Ianto was half expecting to be attacked by twenty angels or something to that end. He got nothing like that. After a moment of searching he came across the box standing on cinder blocks, "Sam! Dean! Over here!" He knocked on the door, "Jack are you in there? Can you hear me?" Sam came running to Ianto's side with lock picking equipment and got to work quickly, "Hurry up," Ianto urged.

"I am going as fast as I can," Sam said calmly as he worked the lock. The blonde let out a sudden cry, his hands been burnt by his equipment. The youngest Winchester pulled back from the door, "Ah!" They spun around and came face to face with Zachariah.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Zachariah smirked maliciously, "Trying to get the anomaly out, I can't have that. He is our best chance at winning the war. There are all these prophecies about who will be the vessel for Michael, but the best vessel of all will be one that cannot die."

Dean growled, "Right, because angels need permission to take a meat suit."

"Exactly," Zachariah nodded, "I am sure we will be able to strike a good bargain with the Captain. Since we can't make all the angels immortal we can at least make our champion immortal."

"He'll never agree to it," Ianto spat facing the angel fearlessly.

Zachariah smirked flicking his wrist so the piece of paper with the sigil flew from Sam's hand and shredded itself, "He will, because we have found his price," there was a flutter of wings and two angels grabbed Ianto's arms pulling him away from the Winchesters.

"No!" Ianto cried out struggling against the two angels, "I won't be his weakness."

Zachariah caught Ianto's chin, "but you are, and you can't change that," he smirked, "Bring out the good Captain," he called.

The door opened by itself and three angels hauled escorted Jack from the holding room. The immortal cursed when he spotted Ianto and the Winchesters, "What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled

"I-I was trying to save you," Ianto stuttered softly.

"Great job you've done," Jack spat enraged by his lover's stupidity, but he couldn't bring himself to really feel the anger he was exhibiting. Who was he to condemn Ianto for performing an act that he himself would also perform if their positions were switched? The immortal struggled against the angels holding him.

"So, Captain Jack Harkness," Zachariah smirked, "Are you ready to accept Michael or would you rather I destroy your little human toy?"

"No, don't hurt him. I'll do it, just don't hurt Ianto."

"No! Jack don't!" Ianto fought against the captors, "We swore to protect the earth when we came into Torchwood. My life isn't as important as all the people in the world!" Ianto cried desperately, his eyes were swelling up. When he joined Torchwood he knew two things, he would always lay his life down for humanity and he would die young.

Jack looked at him, his eyes filled with so much love for this human and with so much sadness, he tried to comfort him with a smile. Before even being able to think, something swelled up in his heart and forced itself out of his mouth, "You are to me." Jack smiled again, "you're worth more than Earth, more than my own life," taking a deep breath he turned to look at Zachariah, "let's do it."

A bright light appeared above their heads, Ianto and the Winchesters turned away from it shielding their eyes while Jack looked up, seeing something in the blinding light. It was coming towards him, he could feel the power as it brushed against his senses. Then it stopped moving, Jack felt his chest vibrating as something pulsed through the warehouse. The angels let out cries of pain covering their ears and swiftly disappearing, the white light withdrew and pulled away vanishing like the other angels.

"Jack what is it?" Ianto asked also feeling his chest vibrating.

The immortal looked around, "I don't know, come on, let's get moving. Your car outside?" he asked turning to the Winchesters.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed with a nod.

Jack took Ianto by the wrist, "Let's go."

Sam and Dean burst out of the doors but stopped running when they saw the site that greeted them. Castiel stood in his trench coat the wind whipping it around him. As usual he worse his deadpan expression, his intimidation factor was however greatly affected by a pair of blue ear muffs fitted to his head.

"Why are you wearing those?" Dean asked as he, followed by Sam, Jack and Ianto approached the angel.

Castiel took the blue ear muffs off, "He gave them to me," the angel replied emotionlessly.

"Who?" Dean asked.

Castiel pointed behind the three men, "Him."

They turned around, a blue police box, the same colour as Castiel's ear muffs, stood at the side of the warehouse, it's door swung closed and it emitted a wheezing noise, "What is that?" Sam asked turning to look at Jack and Ianto who were wearing small smiles.

"That's my guardian angel," Jack replied softly, his Vortex Manipulator beeped and he read the screen frowning, "Hey!" he shouted at the disappearing box, "I need this!"

Ianto laughed, "Well, I suppose your not leaving me anytime soon."

Jack smiled at Ianto, "Suppose not," he turned to the Impala, "Well since I no longer have the ability to teleport do you think we can get a ride somewhere? You know, somewhere decent?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam agreed before Dean could say anything.

The four men crowded into the Impala after fare welling Castiel who left with his blue ear muffs. The car pulled away from the ware house and into the night.

**A/N:**** Final Chapter coming your way. Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Parting Of Ways**

**A/N: Here we are, the last chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.  
>Thanks Magda for all the help!<strong>

In the interest of repenting Sam had convinced Dean to take Ianto and Jack back to Chicago, not to mention the last thing the brothers wanted was UNIT to come down upon them. Hunters liked to remain under the radar and Jack had promised to keep his mouth shut about the entire ordeal. The SUV had been picked up by UNIT and nothing was said about the missing technology.

The brothers sat with Jack and Ianto inside the Chicago international airport, Ianto and Jack were grimacing over the coffee that they had gotten, "I can't wait to return to Wales," Ianto said staring at the paper cup, "I am going to clean my machine and make a nice cup of coffee."

"No, you'll be making two, one for me too. Actually the whole team has probably been missing your coffee," Jack replied as he forced down a mouthful of the bitter liquid.

"You've ruined instant coffee for me forever," Dean told Ianto as he drank is own.

"Yeah, what's the secret?" Sam asked.

Ianto smirked, "Now, a magician doesn't give away his secrets. Anyway, I can't say in front of Jack, if he knew the secret he'd have no reason to keep me around to make it," the Welshman finished off his cup, "Sam, would you mind if I borrowed your laptop?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam took the computer out of his bag and after turning it on and logging Ianto in the Welshman moved away to another table.

Jack glanced over at him, "Probably contacting his family," he said dismissively turning back to the brothers and wondering what Ianto was really up to with the laptop.

"What about you?" Sam asked softly, "Do you have any family?"

Jack laughed looking around as if searching for an escape, "Yeah, I've had a few over the years and I have a few now and with my life span, I will have many more."

Sam nodded, "I understand. Do you keep in contact with them all?"

"No," Jack replied honestly, "Only one, a daughter of mine, she tolerates my visits," Jack shrugged, "that's the way it is. I'm immortal," Jack looked out the window and his eyes wondered past the visible stars, "A _very_ old friend of mine taught me that it is a lonely life. You live in the moment," a plane took off bringing Jack back to the present.

Sam lent forward, "I can't help it, before you go I have to ask. Please, tell us how you became immortal, you said it couldn't be replicated so there is no harm telling us."

Jack laughed, "Fine, I suppose, if the angels couldn't do anything you have no chance," he leant back in his seat, "I was born in the fifty-first century, when I was sixteen I was recruited into an organisation called the time agency, worked for them for twenty years. Then one day I wake up and find myself missing two years of my memory. I left the agency and became a time travelling con man, that's how I met the Doctor and Rose. That blue box we saw the other night that is the Doctor's time machine. Anyways, I tried to con them and the situation went wrong, I ended up flying away from Earth with an active bomb in my ship, but Rose persuaded the Doctor to come and save me. After that I travelled with them for awhile. We ended up in the distant future where I was killed and the Doctor was going to die. He had to send Rose home to protect her, but she always was the stubborn type," a smile touched Jack's lips as he remembered the young woman, "Rose tore open the Doctor's ship and absorbed the Time Vortex, she controlled all of time and space," his emotions began to seep out through his voice, admiration and joy mixed with bittersweet sadness, "Rose used that power to come back and save the Doctor and the universe. And with all that power she bought me back to life, but she couldn't control it, she bought me back for ever. To cut a long story short the Doctor left me behind, I attempted to go after him but jumped too far and ended up in the late nineteen hundreds and I then sat and waited to meet him again."

"Glad you did sir," Ianto had returned with the laptop, "Don't know what I would have done if I'd never met you."

Jack smiled softly at Ianto, "Hmm, I am glad I did too. I enjoy having a sexy Welsh butler," Ianto sat back down next to Jack sliding the laptop back over to Sam.

"Thanks for that," Ianto said nodding at the laptop, "I just wanted to send a video message to my family. They would have been worried about me."

"Do they know what you do?" Sam asked curiously, hunting was always a family business. He wondered if working for Torchwood was the same.

Ianto offered Sam an ironic smile, "No, it is for their own safety and protection. They are better off not knowing what is out there in the dark not to mention they would probably think I was insane."

Dean and Sam nodded knowingly, they had run into that problem before where people thought them insane because of what they did, "Yeah, you're right about that," Dean agreed.

Jack cocked his head to the side as an announcement was made over the speakers, "Well, that is our flight," he declared standing up, he looked over at the Winchesters, "Well, this is goodbye," a small smile touched his lips, "It was fun."

"Fun?" Sam scoffed.

The immortal laughed, "Yeah, fun. Gotta have fun at work," he turned to Ianto, "Ready?"

"Yep," the Welshman nodded respectfully to the brothers, "Perhaps we'll meet again, but I really hope we don't."

The Winchester's laughed, "You're telling us," Dean stood and shook hands with both men, Sam copied the action.

"Well, see ya," Jack and Ianto turned heading towards their plane.

Sam turned to Dean, "That was… different…"

Dean laughed, "That was insane."

The Impala was driving down the high way towards the boy's next hunt. Sam had one of the Torchwood laptops sitting on his knee, it was connected to his own laptop by a cord. He watched as the passwords were cracked by his laptop, he wanted to see what kind of intelligence Jack and Ianto had, if they had access to all the knowledge it could revolutionize hunting.

"Almost done," Sam informed Dean as the last digit of the password was configuring, "Done," he declared. The computer screen went black for several seconds before coming back to life with a blue tentacle like background. A window popped up in the centre of the screen with a play button. Sam cautiously pressed 'play'.

Ianto appeared on the screen, in the background was the Chicago air port, "Sam, I have no doubt that you are the one who hacked into the computers. However, Torchwood's intelligence is top secret and I can not allow you access to it. For that reason all the computers you and your brother took will be disconnected automatically in ten seconds from this point in the video. Goodbye Sam and Dean," the window went black then numbers appeared on the screen for exactly six seconds and it went black.

Dean glanced over at the screen, "Damn, he is good."

"Yeah…" Sam agreed as they continued to drive towards the poltergeist sightings around a comic book store.

Martha's wedding had been spectacular and Jack had been there as Mickey's best man (in his great coat). Tish had been at Martha's side, Leo's son had been the adorable page boy at just under three years old. The Torchwood team and many of Martha's UNIT friends had been present and the most important guest of all had been standing at the back of the church.

It was during the reception that Jack and the Doctor snuck off to talk, "Thanks, for helping out in America," Jack said with an awkward smile.

The Doctor smiled back, "More then welcome Jack," he glanced inside and spotted Ianto, "Is he alright?"

Jack glanced at his lover who was talking to Tish inside the reception hall, "Yeah, I think so," he nodded, "He is hard to read sometimes but I think he'll be fine," he smiled at the Doctor who smiled back, "Doctor, the words Bad Wolf appeared… do you know why?"

"Rose saw all of time and space Jack, she must have seen this and known you'd need me," the Doctor shrugged, "She was good like that," he laughed.

Jack chuckled softly, "So where to next Doctor?"

"Mars I think…"

It was the next morning, Ianto was still asleep on Jack's bed the sheets tangled up around his waist and twisted down his legs leaving his chest and back exposed. His hair was a mess and the side of his face was pressed into the pillow. Jack smiled softly and ran his fingers down the smooth skin of Ianto's back, he lent down and kissed the man in the centre of his spine causing the Welshman to shift and grumble in his sleep.

Jack's phone began to ring, he quickly picked up the mobile and answered it checking that it hadn't woken Ianto up. He was still contently snuffling into his pillow. Jack made sure the call was kept short and to the point. Once he had hung up he sighed kissing Ianto's cheek and ran his fingers through his hair, "Ianto time to get up, we've got a hitch hiker," he whispered kissing Ianto's lips and getting a drowsy and sloppy kiss in reply.


End file.
